Storm
by 28RainbowSnakes
Summary: Storm has always had a close bond with his trainer May, ever since she saved his life. But one day, May gets abducted by a mysterious Pokemon no one in Hoenn has ever seen before and Storm is the only one to escape. While waiting for an answer, Storm returns to Route 110 and finds his two playful and childish friends from when he was a wild pokemon.
1. Life in the Pack

** A/N: Wow, it's been a year since I published this, and I'm already cringing! Please note that this is NOT my best writing. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. **

In route 110 in the Hoenn region, there was a pack of electrikes, led by a manectric. The manectric, whose name was Alpha, was not only the leader of the pack but also the father of all of the electrikes. Alpha didn't want to lose control of the pack, so he set a very strict rule that the electrikes had to follow. The rule was that all of the electrikes had to be the same. Alpha set this rule because he figured that if all of his electrikes were the same, then they would all get along. After all, they would have no differences to fight over. Therefore, they would never fight against each other, making the pack easier to control. To make the electrikes even more like each other, Alpha also didn't give them names but instead gave them each a number to call them by so he could tell them apart.

Most of the electrikes accepted Alpha's rule and gave up their personalities to match everyone else. But there was one electrike who refused to give up his traits to be like the rest of the pack and follow his father's rule. This electrike was electrike number eight. Electrike number eight thought this whole idea of everyone being the same so they could all get along was stupid. He was surprised when the rest of the pack accepted this rule.

It didn't take long for the other electrikes to realize that electrike number eight wasn't following the rule. They all made fun of him for his differences.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Electrike number ten in a teasing tone.

"I'm dreaming of becoming a powerful manectric," replied Electrike number eight, staring at his reflection in the water.

"Well that's never gonna happen because you're basic," shouted Electrike number nine.

"And easy," added Electrike number seven.

"You're always traveling in the back of the pack," teased Electrike number five.

While the bullying was annoying for Electrike number eight to deal with, it never hurt him. He refused to give in to his differences and follow the rule. He would rather get bullied every day than change who he was.

Alpha noticed and watched the bullying on Electrike number eight. He knew that Electrike number eight wasn't following his rule, but thought that all of the teasings would convince him to change himself to be more like the rest of the pack. Now it seemed that being bullied by his siblings wasn't going to convince him to finally start following Alpha's rule. Alpha knew he had to do something about it.

"Would Electrike number eight please come to the front of the pack?" Alpha called out to the pack, that evening. The other electrikes starred at Electrike number eight as he walked toward Alpha.

"Electrike number eight, I've been noticing that you have been bullied by your siblings a lot and I have some advice for you," said Alpha.

"What is it?" asked Electrike number eight.

"Follow my rule and be more like the other electrikes!" shouted Alpha.

"But Dad-," Electrike number eight started.

"No buts. I made this rule so all the electrikes could get along and have no differences to fight over. You are breaking this rule, which could mess up the whole pack!" Interrupted Alpha.

Meanwhile, a plusle and a minun were watching the conversation. They also thought that Alpha was being ridiculous and that his rule was terrible.

"Dad, we should all have the right to be ourselves," Electrike number eight tried to argue.

"If only we could all get along that way. Unfortunately, that is not how it is. Now Electrike number eight, I'm warning you, if you don't start following my rule and becoming more like the other electrikes, then a harsh punishment is coming your way," warned Alpha.

Electrike number eight was wondering what that harsh punishment could be as Alpha dismissed him to the back of the pack.

That night, while the rest of the pack was asleep, Electrike number eight couldn't sleep because he was worried about the harsh punishment. That's when the plusle and minun approached him.

"Hello there, I'm Plusle," said Plusle.

"And I'm Minun," said Minun.

"And we think your dad is crazy," they both said at the same time.

"I can't say I disagree, my dad said that if I don't make my personality the same as my siblings, then I will get a harsh punishment," sighed Electrike number eight.

"We know, we watched that argument you had with your dad and we think that your dad's rule is the worst rule ever. You can have differences with someone and still get along with them. Minun and I are very close and even we have differences," said Plusle.

"Yes, it's true. So don't worry about what your dad says and be yourself," said Minun.

"But the punishment," Electrike number eight said with worry.

"Well, just pretend to be like the other electrikes and you can be yourself in the inside and act like yourself when you come to see us, we can be great friends," replied Plusle

"Okay, but how am I supposed to come to see you guys when I have to stay with the pack?" asked Electrike number eight.

"Don't worry, we'll follow the pack and we'll find you when the pack is not traveling so you can hang out with us and be yourself. Just make sure we stay hidden because you could get that punishment if your dad finds out," said Minun.

"Umm, okay..." replied Electrike number eight, even though he just met Plusle and Minun and the idea sounded crazy.

"One more thing, would you mind if we gave you a better name to call you by, maybe one that describes you more?" asked Plusle.

"I would love that! I've always hated being called Electrike number eight," answered Electrike number eight.

"Now, what should it be?" asked Minun.

Plusle noticed that there were some storm clouds nearby in the sky, which gave him a great idea of what electrike number eight's new name should be.

"How about Storm?" suggested Plusle.

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you think?" Minun asked looking at the electrike.

"Storm, I love it! Alright, my new name is Storm," said Storm, very happy.

"Okay then, we'll let you sleep. See you sometime tomorrow, Storm," said Plusle.

"Good night, Storm," said Minun.

And that was how Storm got his name and became friends with Plusle and Minun.


	2. The Rescue

On what seemed to be a normal day, Storm, Plusle, and Minun were playing together as usual in a bush. Electrike number three noticed that the bush they were playing in was moving a little so he decided to investigate. He looked in the bush and was surprised to see what was in there.

"Hey guys, come over here, look what I found," called Electrike number three. Electrike number ten, Electrike number five, and Electrike number seven all came over. "Look what Electrike number eight is doing in this bush,"

"Hey Electrike number eight, we see you in there," said electrike number ten looking in the bush.

Storm, Plusle, and Minun suddenly stopped what they were doing and froze. "Uh oh, looks like we got caught," said Minun.

Electrike number seven tore the bush open and shouted: "Let's get them!"

Storm looked at Plusle and Minun and whispered "Plusle, Minun, run! Don't worry, I'll be fine." Plusle and Minun looked at Storm and then fled. The electrikes then started attacking Storm and that's when Storm charged at Electrike number five and bit him. Electrike number five screamed and the other electrikes gasped.

"Looks what you've done to me!" shouted Electrike number five showing everyone the bite mark. "I'm telling dad!" he shouted. Electrike number five ran to tell Alpha while the other electrikes piled on top of Storm to make sure he doesn't try to run away.

"Dad! Electrike number eight bit me!" Cried Electrike number five showing the teeth marks.

"What? Why did he do that?" asked Alpha. Electrike number five explained to Alpha about what happened and Alpha was very mad at Storm. Not only did he bite one of his siblings, but he also was still breaking Alpha's rule. "Don't worry, Electrike number eight will get a huge punishment for this," Alpha said to Electrike number five. "Electrike number eight, please come to the front of the pack now!" Alpha shouted. The electrikes dragged Storm to the front of the pack. "Follow me, everyone," Alpha said.

Alpha led the pack out to Route 110 which has a path that goes across water. Alpha stopped at a corner of the path and instructed the electrikes who were dragging Storm to put Storm in front of him near the edge of the water. "Electrike number eight, you will now be getting that punishment I told you about a while ago," said Alpha.

"What is it?" asked Storm, feeling scared.

"You see, I will soon be teaching the pack how to swim and I am going to use you to show the pack why it's important to know how to swim and what could happen if they don't learn how to swim," explained Alpha.

"Wait, you're not gonna-," started Storm.

"Yes, I am going to throw you into the water and let you you drown!" shouted Alpha.

"No!" screamed Storm. He tried to run but the electrikes blocked his way.

"Everyone, Electrike number eight is officially out of this pack, now let's watch him drown," announced Alpha. Alpha used his snout to throw Storm into the water. As he was being thrown, Electrike number six looked to her right and saw a girl. The girl had light brown hair styled with what appeared to be a bunny ears headband. She was wearing a red tank top and had a large fanny bag around her waist. The most alarming feature this girl had, however, was Poké balls attached to her belt, which indicated that this girl was a Pokémon trainer. Electrike number six knew that one of Alpha's rules for the pack was to stay away from Pokémon trainers because Pokémon trainers catch Pokémon and Alpha doesn't want anyone in the pack to get caught or even worst, Alpha getting caught himself.

"Um, Dad, I think a Pokémon trainer is coming," said Electrike number six pointing her paw at the girl.

"Oh shoot, you're right," said Alpha seeing the girl. "Sorry Electrike number eight, we've got to go," said Alpha sarcastically.

"Have fun drowning!" Shouted Electrike number five as he fled with the pack.

Storm was struggling the stay at the surface of the water. He was trying to use his electricity to give himself extra energy to stay at the surface, but he knew that it wouldn't be long until he sinks in the water and drowns.

The girl noticed the splashing. She pulled out her Pokédex to see if there was a Pokémon involved in the splashing. The Pokédex said it was an electrike and after the Pokédex told the girl some information about electrikes, the girl realized that the electrike was drowning. She knew that she had to save him. She quickly took her bag off and sent out her three Pokémon which were a grovyle, a beautifly, and a makuhita.

"You guys, stay here!" she said to the Pokémon. She then jumped in the water and swam toward the drowning electrike. She quickly grabbed him just as he was starting to drown. She swam back to the path and placed Storm back on land before getting out of the water herself. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a towel and wrapped the towel around Storm, while he was catching his breath, not believing that he was alive.

"What should I do, return it to its pack?" the girl asked as her Pokémon gathered around. Storm knew that being returned to his pack would be no good. He would probably just be thrown in the water again or be killed in an even more painful way. He gripped on to the girl and shook his head.

"Please don't, it was my pack who threw me in the water," Storm said, even though he knew that the girl wouldn't hear him. One thing Alpha taught the pack was that humans don't understand what a Pokémon is saying. When a Pokémon is talking, humans only hear their Pokémon cries while other Pokémon hear what the Pokémon is saying. The girl's Pokémon, however, heard what Storm was saying, so they all shook their heads.

"No? Why not? Listen, I do want to keep this Pokémon. He would make a great member of our team, but I think we should return him to his pack," said the girl.

The Pokémon decided to act out what Storm said to convince the girl that returning Storm to his pack was a bad idea. The grovyle pretended to throw the makuhita in the water, while the makuhita pretended to get thrown in the water.

"Wait, you're telling me that this electrike's pack threw him in the water and left him to drown?!" asked the girl. The Pokémon all nodded their heads, surprised at how quickly the girl was able to work that out. The girl looked down at Storm who was also nodding. "Well, in that case, I better not return him to his pack. So would you like to join the team?" she asked, looking down at Storm. Storm eagerly nodded. Not only would joining the team protect him from his pack, but it would also give him the chance to become the strong manectric he wanted to be."Alright! Guys, we have a new member of the team!" announced the girl. "Now, what should we name him?" Storm knew he wanted her to call him Storm. He walked over to a creek and used his snout to write his name in the sand. The girl saw it and smiled. "Storm! What a perfect name for an electrike like you! Storm, let me introduce myself and my Pokémon to you. My name is May," she said, pointing to herself. "This is Sumo," she said, putting her hand on her makuhita.

"Are you ready for some awesome battles, Storm?" asked Sumo.

"This is Betty," May said, patting her beautifly.

"Hi, Storm," said Betty, waving at Storm.

"And this is Thorn," May said, putting her arm around her grovyle. Thorn walked toward Storm.

"Welcome to the team, Storm," greeted Thorn, putting his hand out. Storm shook Thorn's hand feeling very welcomed.

"Here's a nice Poké ball for you to stay in," said May, pulling a Poké ball out of her bag. Without hesitation, Storm tapped the Poké ball button with his snout and went into the Poké ball.

And that was how Storm's adventure with May and the rest of the team started.


	3. A Dark Beast

**A/N: Spoilers for ORAS in case you haven't played it.**

After Storm became one of May's Pokémon, May became a very strong trainer. Thorn evolved into a sceptile, Sumo evolved into a Hariyama, and Storm evolved into a manectric. The adventure got extraordinary when May caught Latias, a legendary Pokémon. Well, May didn't technically catch her, as she decided to join her team after she protected it from the evil team Aqua. May's name for Latias was Airplane. Then, May had the save the world from being drowned by the legendary Pokémon, Kyogre, after team Aqua foolishly woke it up from its long slumber. She caught Kyogre and managed to tame it and add it to her team. She nicknamed it Flood. Not long after that, did May become the champion of Hoenn. She then, had to save the world again, this time from a meteor, by riding the legendary Rayquaza to space to smash up the meteor. Storm was by her side during all of these events.

One day, May was out for a walk, while all of her Pokémon were in their Poké balls. Then an altaria came flying toward May. This altara's name was Ali and he was owned by Lisia, a big contest star who is a friend of May. Ali was wearing a bag full of mail. May could tell that the altaria was Ali.

"Hey Ali, doing your part-time job?" May asked as Ali landed and looked through the bag of mail. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to May. "Thanks," she said as Ali flew away.

May opened the envelope and read the note inside. The note said: _Come to the Nameless cavern anytime in the 5:00 hour. Be sure to bring your Pokémon. _The note wasn't signed, so May didn't know who it was from. She checked the time and saw that it was almost 5:00. May was going to go to the Nameless cavern soon, anyway because she likes to go there hoping to see Uxie. She has seen Azelf and Mesprit, but never Uxie. May hopped on Airplane and started to fly to the Nameless cavern.

When May arrived at the Nameless cavern she saw Uxie there. She was at first thrilled to finally see Uxie but then she realized that something just wasn't right. Uxie seemed to be scared of something that was in the mysterious hole in the cavern. Azelf and Mesprit were also in the cavern, looking confused by Uxie's behavior. May slowly walked toward the hole while Uxie seemed to be hiding behind her.

"That's weird, Uxie usually never-," Azelf started to say when suddenly, a giant Pokémon jumped out of the hole. The creature was mainly black with some yellow. It had a huge mouth with many layers of pointy teeth. It had two little arms by its head and a pair of pincers which appeared to be coming out of its mouth. Its eyes glowed a blinding bright blue. The creature let out a big, roar. May pulled out her Pokédex to see what Pokémon it was, but she was shocked to find out that the Pokédex couldn't identify what Pokémon it was.

May quickly sent out Thorn to try to weaken the mysterious Pokémon so she could catch it. The creature suddenly grabbed May and picked her up with its pincers, then placed her in one of the arms near its head. Knowing it was an emergency, May quickly sent out the rest of her Pokémon to fight the creature. The creature seemed to get frustrated when she did this. The creature grabbed the Pokémon while fighting them. The lake guardians tried to fight the creature as well, but their psychic attacks seemed to not affect the creature. They assumed it was a dark type.

It was only a matter of time until the creature had almost everyone in its grip, including the lake guardians, and Airplane and Flood who it had to hold in its big mouth. But there was one that it was missing, and that was Storm. Storm managed to avoid the creature's grabs while battling it because he was really fast. Storm could feel the rage inside of him. He did not like seeing May and his teammates being grabbed by the creature like that. Storm gathered up all of his energy and let out the most powerful thunder attack he has ever made. The creature took a step back, fell back into the hole, and disappeared after taking the attack.

Storm was exhausted from the attack. He had used all of his energy and was so tired that he passed out. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the creature falling in the hole with everyone still in its grip.


	4. Separated

Latios was resting at the Southern island when he felt a strong telepathic signal inside of him. The signal ment that Latias was in trouble. Latios quickly flew to where the signal led him, which was the Nameless cavern. In there, he found an unconscious manectric and a mega bracelet. He took a look at the mega bracelet and saw May's name on it. He then looked at the manectric and sure enough, it was the manectric he thought it was Storm. He knew this because Storm's item was a lax incense with his name carved in it and Latios found the lax incense around Storm's neck. Latios was wondering what had happened and was very worried about Latias. He carefully placed Storm on his back and took him and the mega bracelet back to the Southern island.

When Storm opened his eyes, he was confused when he saw waterfalls. He did not remember falling asleep by waterfalls. That's when he remembered what happened. He stood up and looked around the island.

"May?" Storm called. "Thorn? Betty? Sumo?" he kept calling. "Airplane? Flood? Any of you here?" Storm kept repeating all of their names but didn't hear any of them answer. Storm was starting to feel scared and lonely.

"Hey Storm, you're awake!" a voice called out. Latios flew down to greet Storm.

"Latios, do you know what's going on? Where is everyone?" Storm asked.

"I found you unconscious in the Nameless cavern. I'm afraid I don't know where everyone is, but I found this in the Nameless cavern," answered Latios, showing Storm the mega bracelet.

"It's May's mega bracelet!" gasped Storm.

"I know. Storm, I am just as worried about this as you are. I've been with Latias for many years and even after she joined May's team, I am happy to know she's okay and that May is taking good care of her. Who knows where she is now and I don't want to think about what could happen to her and what would happen to me without her," said Latios.

"Same here. Oh no, what should we do now? They could be in danger. Latios, what are we going to do?" asked Storm, panicking.

"Storm, I know you belong to the champion who has saved the world and all, but I think you need a break. Let me handle this for now and I will let you know if I find anything. For now, I will take you back to where you lived in the wild before you met May, so you can say hi to your old friends from the wild, okay?" Offered Latios.

"Well, alright then, I'll go spend some time back at Route 110. I hope you find something," sighed Storm.

"One more thing, I would like to use my mega evolution while finding out what's happening, but I recently lost my mega stone, so if you see a purple mega stone with a blue center, please pick it up, so you can give it back to make next time I see you. Not that I'm expecting you to find it or anything," said Latios.

While Latios flew to Route 110, Storm explained to him exactly what happened at the Nameless cavern, so Latios could have as much information as possible to solve the mystery.

"Thank you, good luck!" Storm shouted as he got off of Latios when he arrived at Route 110.

"No problem!" shouted Latios as he zoomed away.


	5. Familiar

Storm walked around Route 110. It brought him back so many memories. He remembered his tough life in the pack as an electrike. He remembered getting thrown in the water and almost drowning and that was when May saved his life. That was the first time he met May. Storm wondered how the pack was these days if they were even still there. That's when he remembered Plusle and Minun. He wondered how they were doing. He then remembered what the last thing he said to Plusle and Minun was, 'Plusle, Minun, run! Don't worry, I'll be fine,'. Now that Storm was thinking about it, he wondered what it must have been like for Plusle and Minun to come to the pack and realize he wasn't there. They could have even possibly heard the other electrikes talking about how Alpha killed him. Storm knew that they probably missed him so he decided to try to look for them.

Meanwhile, Plusle and Minun were up to their usual mischief. They were going to try to zip line on the power lines. Although the electricity from the power lines wouldn't hurt them because they were electric types, it still looked like a foolish idea because they were using a bent stick they found to zip line. Plusle held on to the stick while Minun held on to Plusle's leg. Two electrikes noticed what they were doing and decided to ruin their plan for fun. They picked up a wild voltorb and put it on a catapult they made and launched the voltorb out of the catapult. They hit Plusle and Minun right on the target which caused Plusle and Minun to fall.

Storm was walking under the power lines when Plusle and Minun fell. Plusle landed right on top of Storm's snout while Minun landed on Storm's back. When Plusle realized he landed on a manectric, his face looked freaked out.

"Alpha, we're sorry we landed on you, please forgive us, oh no!" shouted Plusle, seeming to be panicking.

"Alpha? You mean my dad?" asked Storm, gently setting Plusle down.

"Wait, you're not Alpha?" asked Minun as he got off of Storm's back.

"Nope, how is his pack, by the way?" asked Storm, getting curious.

"Oh my gosh, they're so boring, every electrike is the same," answered Plusle in a direct tone.

"It was that stupid Alpha's rule that made everyone the same. Alpha made all of his electrikes boring," said Minun as if he were ranting.

"Except for that Storm kid, he was pretty cool and very fun to hang out with. Too bad he disappeared from the pack one day. We were very good friends with him," explained Plusle.

"Plusle! Minun! It's you! I haven't seen you for so long!" Shouted Storm.

"Wait, you know us?" asked Minun, looking confused.

"I used to be in Alpha's pack, I always hated Alpha's rule and never followed it, I met you one night and you were the first ones I knew who agreed that Alpha's rule was stupid, I would hang out with you every day," said Storm, figuring that if he told them that he was Storm right away, then they might not believe him.

"Storm? Is that you?" asked Plusle in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me, Storm," answered Storm.

"Storm!" Plusle and Minun both shouted as they ran to Storm and hugged his legs. Plusle and Minun couldn't believe Storm was back.

"Storm, where have you been? We went to the pack one day and you weren't there. We looked for you, but we never found you, until now of course. I have so many questions, like how did you evolve into a manectric?" asked Plusle.

Storm told Plusle and Minun about his big adventure. He told them about May and the team. Plusle and Minun seemed blown away by some parts, such as the parts about saving the world.

"So where is this May girl now?" asked Minun. That question almost made Storm cry. He didn't want to think about what could be happening to May wherever she was. He was very close to her and has never been separated from her like this before.

"I-I don't know," Storm started. Then Storm explained what happened in the Nameless cavern and how he got to Route 110. As Storm was telling the story, he suddenly remembered something. He remembered seeing a mega stone that perfectly matched Latios's description of the one he said he lost. It was in a house at Littleroot town. Storm looked at Route 103 and saw that due to flooding and a few trees that fell in a recent rainstorm, the route was closed off. The only other way to get to Littleroot town was to take a ferry boat from Slateport city and go through Petalburg city and Route 102 to Odale town, which was where Route 103 led to, and then walk through Route 101, which led to Littleroot town. Storm knew he would have to sneak onto a ferry boat and didn't when the ferry boats to Petalburg city left, so he knew he had to get going.

"Plusle, Minun, it was so great for me to see you. I'm sorry, but I have to get going now," Storm said.

"Wait, Storm, you can't just leave like that," complained Plusle.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go get Latios's mega stone, which he said he lost. I just remembered where I saw it," explained Storm.

"Can we please come with you?" asked Minun. Storm was about to say no, but then he realized that he didn't want to go on the trip to Littleroot town alone and that there was no real reason that they shouldn't come.

"Well, alright then," answered Storm.

"Yay!" Plusle and Minun both cheered. Plusle and Minun both happily hopped on Storm's back as he began heading to Slateport city to catch a ferry boat.


	6. The Ultra Queen

May woke up on the cold hard floor. The first thing that she saw after the floor was Betty with a worried look on her face.

"What? Where am I?" May asked herself as she got up and noticed her unfamiliar surroundings. She recalled her last memories and remembered what happened. She must have lost her consciousness during that time. She looked around and saw Thorn pulling on bars. He seemed to be trying to get to the other side of them. May looked to her right and saw Sumo sitting in the corner of the room. There were marks on the wall and dust all over Sumo's big hands. May could tell that Sumo was trying to break the wall. After May made a 360-degree turn of investigation, she realized that she was locked up in a cell.

_But why? _She wondered as she looked through the cell bars. That was when she saw something that looked very weird to her. She saw a room full of crystal-like machines. One of these machines was Flood, seeming to barely be able to move. The lake guardians were also each in one of these machines. There was also a silver machine in the back. May could see slight movements and hear faint noises coming out of the machine. She felt as if she were being watched by it.

Suddenly, the cell went up as if it were an elevator. It stopped in a big room. This room was dyed a royal red color. The floor, walls, ceiling, doors, even the furniture was all red. In the middle of the room, stood a woman. She was wearing a long dress and had long hair that matched the color of the room. She also had a big crown on her head decorated with rubies. A small purple Pokémon that appeared to have stingers on it was floating right next to her. She turned around to face May. She appeared to be pretty young but was older than May.

"Well, well, well, if it weren't for the Hoenn champion, May," the woman said.

"How did you know?" Asked May.

"Oh please, everyone knows who you are, even people outside of Hoenn have heard of you," answered the woman.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on here? I have so many questions!" Shouted May.

"Of course! There's so much for me to tell you!" Answered the woman, grinning.

"First of all, who are you?" Asked May.

"I am Queen Ultra, also known as the Ultra Queen," answered the woman.

"Why am I locked up?" Asked May, feeling kind of nervous.

"I had a plan to steal all of the legendary Pokémon and put them into the power sealer machines that you likely saw, and since you have legendary Pokémon, I had to lock you up," answered the Ultra Queen, laughing. May had a hard time processing what she had just said.

"Why would you want to steal legendary Pokémon?!" May shouted.

"I would recommend saving that question for last because it's complicated to explain," answered the Ultra Queen, seeming to be trying to hide a little anxiety.

"What is that Pokémon next to you? I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." Asked May, mainly asking this out of curiosity.

"This is Poipole, an ultra beast. Ultra beasts are from the Ultra world that we are in right now. The Pokémon that brought you here is also an ultra beast, known as Guzzlord. If you tried scanning Guzzlord with your Pokédex, you probably saw that the Pokedex couldn't identify it. That's because Pokédexes can not identify ultra beasts," explained the Ultra Queen.

"Wait, hang on. Where did you say we are?" Asked May, sounding both confused and shocked.

"The Ultra world. Everything is ultra here. This planet is thousands of light-years away from your planet. The only way you can get here is by entering an ultra wormhole, which is what Guzzlord jumped out of and dragged you in," explained the Ultra Queen.

"Where's Latias?" Asked May, still trying to get over the shock that she was on another planet.

"Latias managed to regain consciousness before I could put her into a power sealer. She flew into the ultra wormhole that led to the home of two legendary Pokémon I was after. It annoyingly caused the wormhole to close. Not that it mattered anyway, which I'll tell you why in a minute," answered the Ultra Queen.

"And where is Storm, my manectric?" Asked May, just realizing that she hasn't seen Storm since she woke up.

"Ah yes, I was hoping you would ask that! I hope you're ready for what you are about to hear," said the Ultra Queen.

"Just tell me!" Shouted May.

"You see as I said, the fact that Latias got away and closed the wormhole didn't matter anyway. That was because I needed Guzzlord to steal the legendaries, since he is large, strong, and has the best grip. All of the other ultra beasts do not fully meet those criteria. But now I have a problem, Guzzlord is now too scared to face legendary Pokémon. Why? Because of your manectric! You see, I was kind of surprised to find out that Guzzlord was also unconscious when he arrived back here through the ultra wormhole. When he woke up, he said he didn't want to face legendary Pokémon anymore. I asked him why and he said it was because your manectric hit him with a very painful and really powerful thunder attack. The annoying thing is that Guzzlord is a dragon and dark type and dragon types are supposed to resist electric type moves. I have tried to convince Guzzlord to keep going, but he won't listen anymore. I eventually had to kick him out of the castle for being such a disobedient coward. But that didn't fully suppress my frustration. I had to do something else. I looked at your manectric and could feel my frustration growing as he had caused my whole plan to fail. So I took him out of the cell and..." explained the Ultra Queen, cutting herself off.

"And what?!" Shouted May, having a really bad feeling about what she was going to say.

"Well, I killed him," answered the Ultra Queen.

"You did what?!" Screamed May, starting to cry.

"Yes, I had Celesteela do it. It was quite satisfying to watch. She used her powerful blasts. You see, Celesteela has such an interesting power. Unlike most Pokémon moves that can only knock out Pokémon, her moves can kill them. It does take a while for Celesteela to charge these kinds of blasts though. I even managed to recover this. Here, you can have it as I have no use for it," explained the Ultra Queen, throwing something in the cell.

May managed to catch the item and saw that it was a lax incense that looked just like Storm's. She pressed her head against it and cried a river of tears. She wasn't even thinking about anything else. May wasn't focused on the fact that she was locked up on another planet thousands of light-years away from her home. She just wished she could see Storm one more time.

May's Pokémon were also very devastated by what the Ultra Queen had said. Before going into full grief, Thorn felt he still had one thing to ask Betty and Sumo.

"Guys, I have a feeling that this Ultra Queen is someone else in disguise. Do you think you know who it is, because I might have a clue," asked Thorn, breathing heavily with eyes full of tears. Betty and Sumo briefly shook their heads.


	7. Encountering Norman

After successfully sneaking on a ferry boat, Storm, Plusle, and Minun arrived in Petalburg city. While Storm was on the ferry boat, he was careful to not be seen by anyone because he didn't want them to realize that he was Storm and freak out that something had happened to May. Storm wanted to be extra careful about this in Petalburg city because being seen by Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg city would be the worst-case scenario. There was something that Storm knew about this gym leader that made him especially not want him to know about what happened to May. Plusle and Minun did not know this fact because Storm didn't mention any specific gym leaders when telling them about his adventure with May. He just said that she beat all of the gym leaders.

When Storm got near the gym, he knew he was having bad luck. Norman was right outside of his gym. He was talking to a trainer that he just won a battle against. Norman's vigoroth was standing right next to him, jumping around. Storm stopped walking and prayed that Norman wouldn't see him.

"Ha! I beat ya! Beat ya!" Vigoroth bragged, pointing to the trainer he defeated.

"Looks like that vigoroth just won a battle," said Plusle.

"Hey Storm, why aren't you moving?" asked Minun, noticing that Storm had stopped.

"I am waiting for the gym leader to go back into the gym because I don't want him to see me and realize that something had happened to May, hopefully, this doesn't take too long," answered Storm.

"Why don't you want him to know about what happened to May?" Minun asked.

"Well, because..." Storm started, seeming to have a hard time speaking. "You know what, I'll tell you later, just stay quiet and try not to move much," said Storm in a quiet voice.

"I've gotta say, that vigoroth looks ugly," joked Minun. Plusle and Minun looked at each other for a second and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Guys, that's not very nice," Storm said, not finding their joke very funny. "Plus, you're being too loud. We could get noticed," whispered Storm, feeling a little anxious.

"I'll distract them," said Plusle, running toward Vigoroth.

"Wait, Plusle, no," Storm tried to say. But it was too late, Plusle was already over there, by Vigoroth. He gave Vigoroth a small electric shock from his cheeks.

"What?!" Shouted Vigoroth. He saw Plusle waving his hands at him. Vigoroth grew angry from the surprise attack. He started chasing Plusle right in the direction to where Storm and Minun were standing. To avoid Vigoroth, Storm and Minun quickly jumped into a bush that was next to them. Plusle followed them into the bush and Vigoroth jumped after him.

"Plusle, I told you not to do that," said Storm, shaking some leaves off his fur.

"Oops, sorry," chuckled Plusle, still smiling.

"Well, what do we have here? Oh, I know, you must be Wattson's Pokémon," inferred Vigoroth, noticing that Storm, Plusle, and Minun were all-electric types as he picked a leaf off his fur.

"Um, yes, we're Wattson's Pokémon," lied Storm, trying to pretend so he can get away.

"No, we're not!" Laughed Minun.

"You seriously had to ruin it!" Shouted Storm, frustrated with Minun.

"Hmmm, something tells me that you are lying," said Vigoroth, with a suspicious look on his face.

"Okay, fine, we are not Wattson's Pokémon, but our trainer indeed likes electric types," Storm lied again. Storm could tell that Minun wanted to call this out as a lie again, so he gave Minun a look to tell him to roll with it.

"Did your trainer come here to challenge us? Because we are really strong!" Shouted Vigoroth, showing himself off.

"I don't know, but our trainer once heard that you once got destroyed by a manectric in a battle, and I am a manectric, so yeah," laughed Storm, just wanting to see Vigoroth's reaction before getting serious again.

"Oh, don't underestimate my strength because of that one battle. That was just a strong manectric whose trainer is currently the champion right now. Weaker manectrics won't stand a chance against me!" said Vigoroth, still showing himself off. "Also, if you think I am weak because I'm not fully evolved, then you have gotten me wrong. I choose not to evolve into a slaking. You see, when I was a slakoth, I was very lazy and not so good in battle. When I evolved, I couldn't believe how much energy I had and I got way stronger. When I saw my teammate evolve into a slaking, I was very disappointed that I would just become lazy again. Sure, his attacks were stronger than mine, but he was so lazy, that he didn't even attack every turn. He just loafs around for some turns while his opponent attacks. I didn't want to be that, so when Norman tried to evolve me, I refused. So, still think that you can beat me?" blurted Vigoroth, starting to annoy Storm. Storm looked out of the bush to see if Norman was still talking to the trainer and sure enough, he was. Norman didn't even seem to notice that Vigoroth wasn't still next to him and the trainer didn't seem to care.

"We've got to go..." said Storm, trying to find another place to hide, so he doesn't have to hear Vigoroth brag about himself anymore.

"Wait, I can kind of see your item, can I see it for a second?" asked Vigoroth, reaching for Storm's lax incense.

"No, please don't!" Storm shouted, knowing that would reveal that he is Storm. But Vigoroth had already snatched Storm's lax incense and took a look at it.

"Wait for a second, you lied to me again. You are Storm, May's manectric!" Shouted Vigoroth looking at the lax incense. "Did something happen to May that you are trying to hide from us?" Vigoroth asked.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you what happened, just please, don't in any way, tell Norman or your teammates about this," said Storm. Storm briefly explained to Vigoroth about what happened to May in the Nameless cavern. Meanwhile, Norman was finally done talking to the trainer. He turned to return Vigoroth to his Poké ball and that was when he realized that Vigoroth wasn't there.

"Vigoroth, where are you?!" Norman shouted. Vigoroth heard the shout just after Storm finished telling the story.

"Please promise not to tell him in any way," said Storm.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Vigoroth, getting out of the bush.

"Vigoroth, what were you doing in the bush?" asked Norman, looking confused.

"Oh my gosh, Norman, you won't believe what I just found out!" Vigoroth shouted. Vigoroth tried to tell Norman everything Storm told him. He knew that Norman wouldn't hear him, so he tried to use sign language, which he wasn't very good at.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Vigoroth," Storm sighed.

"Wait, is he trying to act it out? Come on, Minun, let's help him," said Plusle, running out of the bush.

"Yeah, I love this stuff!" said Minun, following him. Storm tried to stop them, but they didn't listen to him.

"Vigoroth, I don't understand what you are trying to say," said Norman, looking very confused.

"Oh good, you are here, help me out," said Vigoroth, noticing Plusle and Minun. Plusle and Minun tried to help Vigoroth tell Norman about what happened to May, but Norman still didn't understand and was even more confused. Vigoroth knew that if Storm were helping, then Norman would understand for sure.

"Hey, Storm, come on, show yourself, we need your help," Vigoroth said, poking his head in the bush.

"No, I don't want Norman to have to worry about May," said Storm.

"You know, that is a bad reason because Norman was already kind of worried. He recently heard a report saying that when a trainer wanted to challenge May for her champion title, that this guy named Steven called May to show up at the league for the battle and he got this weird message saying that May's Pokénav was not found. He tried again and it still didn't work, so he decided to wait a day and when he tried the next day, he still got the same result. Another person also tried to call May to see if it was a problem with this Steven's Pokénav, and that person also got a strange message. Apparently, these Pokénavs are designed to work almost anywhere, so there had to be something going on. No one has seen May since. Some people even think that May is doing it on purpose so she could protect her champion title without having to battle," explained Vigoroth.

That last part convinced Storm to help. He didn't want May to lose her champion title because of something that was completely not her fault and get accused of something she didn't do. He just wished that it wasn't Norman he would have to tell about this. Storm slowly walked out of the bush and let Norman see him.

"Hmmm, a manectric, I think I understand now, these must be Wattson's Pokémon who must have gotten lost. I'll contact Wattson so I can return them to him," said Norman. Vigoroth shook his head and pointed to Storm's lax incense. Norman knelt to see what Vigoroth was pointing to. "Oh, your not Wattson's manectric, your Storm, May's manectric, I'll try to call May so I can get you back to her, I just hope this works, because apparently, May's Pokénav hasn't been taking calls lately," said Norman. Storm knew that it wouldn't work, so quietly shook his head sighing. "What do you mean no? Storm, May is probably very worried about you," said Norman.

Then Storm remembered that he had May's mega bracelet as proof that May is the one in trouble. He had put it around his ankle on his left back leg when Latios gave it to him. Storm took off the mega bracelet and put it in front of him. Norman picked it up and looked at it.

"Her mega bracelet!" Norman gasped. His face suddenly turned from confused to sad and worried. "Storm, what-, what happened?" Norman sadly asked.

Storm, Plusle, Minun, and Vigoroth all acted out the incident in the Nameless cavern. Plusle crossed his ears to look like May's headband, after asking Vigoroth what May looked like. Minun gathered some leaves from the bush when he remembered that Storm mentioned that May had a Sceptile when he told Plusle and Minun about his adventure. Plusle pretended to be May walking in the Nameless cavern, when Vigoroth jumped at him, pretending to be the mysterious creature. Minun pretended to be Thorn trying to weaken the creature when Vigoroth grabbed Plusle. Storm jumped in acting as himself during the situation. Vigoroth grabbed Minun and Storm pretended to attack him with his thunder attack. Vigoroth pretended to fall and get warped away with Plusle and Minun still in his arms.

"I think I get it, May and all of her Pokémon except for Storm got kidnapped by a big Pokémon," guessed Norman, sounding like he was going to cry. The Pokémon all nodded their heads surprised on how fast Norman was able to understand. "Well, I better go tell this to the Pokémon league before they try to take away her champion title. Come on Vigoroth, let's go," said Norman. He ran out of Petalburg city in the direction of the Pokémon league, not even bothering to return Vigoroth to his Poké ball. Vigoroth ran after him.

"Why did we have to do that?" Storm sighed as he was entering Route 102.

"Why didn't you want him to know?" asked Plusle.

"Well because...," Storm started. He was about to say the reason when suddenly, a loud crash of thunder struck.


	8. Playing in the Rain

The rain started pouring down on Storm, Plusle, and Minun. Storm didn't even notice how gray the sky was when he was in Petalburg city. Lightning suddenly struck Storm. Plusle and Minun freaked out at first but then realized that Storm was an electric type and it would not hurt him. The lightning strike made Storm feel more playful.

"It's okay, my ability is lightning rod. Getting struck makes me stronger. Come on, let's have fun in the rain while it lasts," laughed Storm.

"Yippe!" shouted Plusle, jumping in a puddle.

"I'm gonna get you!" shouted Minun, splashing water at Plusle.

"This is what I was named after!" Shouted Storm.

"Hey, I was the one who came up with that name," said Plusle.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Shouted Storm. Storm, Plusle, and Minun kept playing in the rain. They jumped in puddles and splashed water at each other. In the middle of their fun, a dustox appeared. The dustox appeared to have a difficult time flying in the stormy weather but was persisting.

"I heard about what happened to your trainer and have one question about it," the dustox said as he approached Storm.

"Um, okay, what is it?" Asked Storm, who was confused with how this dustox knew about the incident in the Nameless cavern.

"Is Betty gone, too?" the dustox asked in an anxious voice.

"Yes," Storm answered, wondering how this dustox knew who Betty is.

"Oh no! No! This can't be!" the dustox shouted, flying around in a crazy pattern. The dustox then flew back into the forest.

"What was that all about?" asked Minun, who was very confused.

"Yeah, how did that dustox even know about Betty in the first place?" Storm asked as he wondered.

"Well, whatever," said Plusle, splashing water at Storm.

"Your right, probably just one of her old friends from the wild," said Storm.

"Hey! We are your friends from the wild!" Shouted Minun.

"Yes, you are right!" Said Storm. Storm then dove face-first into a huge puddle. Not only did he get even more soaked than he already was, but also got mud all over him.

"No! Not mud! I hate mud!" Storm shouted, immediately trying to get the mud off his snout.

"Yeah, I don't like mud either," said Plusle.

"But you are standing in the mud right now," laughed Minun.

"I am? Ahh, no!" Shouted Plusle, jumping out of the mud puddle and quickly washing the mud off of him in a water puddle. All three of the Pokémon were laughing.

"We electric types don't like mud, it hurts our electricity!" Storm playfully shouted.

"But water is fun!" Shouted Minun, making a huge jump into a puddle.

"Umm, that's a mud puddle," laughed Plusle.

"Oh great, now I'm the muddy one," said Minun, finding himself covered in mud.

"Don't worry, I know that there's a pond on this route where we can all wash off," said Storm.

"I'm the mud monster and I'm going to get you!" Shouted Minun.

"Ahh, no! Please don't!" Shouted Plusle, running away from Minun as he chased him. Minun then splashed some mud on Storm. Storm flicked the mud off with his paw and it landed right on Plusle as he was running from Minun.

"Hey!" Shouted Plusle, flinging the mud back at both Storm and Minun.

The trio was laughing so hard that they could barely breathe. And during that time, Storm almost forgot about the situation he was in. The fun lasted until the rain stopped. After the Pokémon managed to get the mud off of them, they were so tired they crashed when they reached Odale that night.


	9. The Altar of the Sunne and Moone

Airplane reached the other end of the wormhole. She hoped it led back to a place in Hoenn, but instead, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. She appeared to be on a structure on top of a cliff. In front of Airplane, were two Pokémon looking down from the structure. One Pokémon appeared to be a metal lion while the other looked like a cosmic bat. The two Pokémon turned around and saw Airplane.

"Hello, who are you?" Asked the cosmic bat, while the metal lion froze.

"I'm Latias, a legendary Pokémon from the Hoenn region, though my friends call me Airplane," answered Airplane. "What is this place and who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Lunala, and this is Solgaleo," answered the cosmic bat, pointing her wing at the metal lion. "And this is the Altar of the Sunne and Moone," said Lunala, looking up at the sky and flapping her wings. "We are also legendary Pokémon, of the Alola region that you are in right now," explained Lunala.

"The Alola region?" Asked Airplane, looking confused.

"Yes, the Alola region, a region made up of four islands. Right now, we are on Poni Island. Each island is protected by a guardian deity. The island we are on is protected by Tapu Fini," explained Lunala. "Hey Solgaleo, are you okay? You don't seem to be acting like yourself," said Lunala, noticing how quiet Solgaleo was being. Solgaleo appeared to be deep in thought, starring right at Airplane.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Solgaleo asked quietly, sounding anxious. Lunala knew that something was going on, as Solgaleo has never acted like this when there were visitors before.

"Um, okay. Airplane, can you please wait here for a second? I need to find out what is going on with Solgaleo," said Lunala. Solgaleo and Lunala flew down the stairs to the bottom of the canyon, known as Vast Poni Canyon.

"That Pokémon is so cute and beautiful. Lunala, don't judge me, but I think I might be in love with her," said Solgaleo, sounding very anxious. Lunala was stunned to hear this. For so long, she had thought that legendary Pokémon could never fall in love and now her brother had fallen in love with a Pokémon at first sight. Lunala was speechless and didn't know what to say. "Lunala, please don't tell her, I'd rather tell her myself someday. For now, let's help her," said Solgaleo. Solgaleo and Lunala flew back up the stairs of the altar.

"Sorry about that, Solgaleo thought he saw something strange down there. You look very tired, would you like to rest here for a while?" Offered Lunala.

Airplane was exhausted and instantly took the offer. She didn't know what to do once she regained energy, but she knew she could use their help.

**A/N: Still don't know how I even came up with this ship. Also don't know why I thought it was a good idea to put it in this story. **


	10. Lab Mischief

After spending a night in Oldale town and walking through Route 101, Storm, Plusle, and Minun had finally reached their destination, Littleroot town. Storm knew which house the mega stone was in. Remembering what had happened in Petalburg city, Storm decided to get the mega stone himself and have Plusle and Minun do something else.

"You guys can look around the town while I get the mega stone, okay?" Storm said to Plusle and Minun.

"Alright, sounds good," agreed Plusle. Plusle and Minun ran off to explore Littleroot while Storm walked toward the house that he saw the mega stone in. Storm looked through the window of the kitchen to see if anyone was in there and to locate the mega stone so he can get it as quickly as possible without getting caught. There was a woman in the kitchen washing dishes. Storm found the mega stone sitting on the counter. Then suddenly, the woman got a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered. "What?! No, I didn't hear about that. Okay, I'm coming right now!" she shouted on the phone. The woman hung up, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the house. She didn't even bother to lock the door, which gave Storm the chance to enter the house without having to worry about getting caught.

Meanwhile, Plusle and Minun were exploring Littleroot town. They walked by Professor Birch's house.

"Seriously? Who puts a sign with their name on it by their house?" Questioned Minun, seeing the sign by the professor's house. Plusle and Minun kept walking around and found another building that belonged to Professor Birch. The professor had accidentally left the door open, so Plusle and Minun were able to see what was inside. The building was a lab.

"Hey, let's go in there and have fun," said Plusle.

"Great idea!" agreed Minun. Plusle and Minun raced into the lab and started playing with the equipment. They pretended to do experiments and pushed random buttons. Minun found a red switch and was curious about what it would do. Without reading the word on the switch, he flipped it, and then a loud, irritating alarm went off.

Professor Birch was in his house, talking to his wife in the kitchen. When he heard the alarm, he quickly rushed to the lab to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw a plusle playing with one of the machines and a minun standing next to the pulled switch. The professor knew that the minun had pulled the switch. Professor Birch tried to chase Plusle and Minun out of his lab, but he was kind of scared of wild Pokémon and he ended up being the one that got chased.

Storm had gotten the mega stone from the house and stored it in his lax incense for safekeeping. He felt a little bad for stealing but knew that the item belonged to Latios and not the woman. When he left the house, Storm saw Plusle and Minun chasing Professor Birch and heard an alarm coming from the professor's lab. Storm realized that letting Plusle and Minun roam around Littleroot town wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hey! Plusle, Minun, leave the poor professor alone!" Yelled Storm.

"Sorry," said Plusle, as he ran back toward Storm with Minun following him.

"Whew, thank you. I better go take care of the alarm before the fire department comes," said the professor, as he ran back to his lab.

"Plusle, Minun, what did you do?" asked Storm, with an angry expression on his face.

"Um, we went into that building and decided to play around in there...," said Plusle, nervously.

"I flipped a switch wondering what it would do and then that alarm went off," explained Minun, fidgeting.

"Then, that guy came into the lab and tried to chase us and we ended up chasing him," said Plusle, looking down at his feet.

"Was the switch you flipped red and had the word fire on it?" asked Storm.

"It was red and I think it did have a word on it, though I didn't read it," answered Minun, feeling anxious.

"Minun, you pulled a fire alarm. You should never pull fire alarms unless there is a real fire. You could get in big trouble. Now, I'm not going to punish you because I am your friend and not in charge of you, but if you see a red switch with the word fire on it in the future, don't touch it," Storm said strictly.

Plusle and Minun were relieved to be off the hook. Storm was wondering where to go next. Now that he had gotten Latios's mega stone, he didn't have anywhere to go until he sees Latios again. He was going to go back to Route 110 to drop Plusle and Minun off back there, but at this point, he felt that he had a bond with Plusle and Minun, and knew that they would be sad to leave him and Storm didn't want them to leave his side either, even if they had done things that Storm didn't want them to do. Storm was hoping that he would see Latios soon because he wanted to hear an update on where May could be.


	11. Thorn Realizes the Truth

As the days and nights passed, Thorn became more suspicious of who the Ultra Queen was and what she was lying to May about. He even wondered if she was lying about Storm being dead. Thorn had some hope that Storm was still out there. He decided that he was going to find out, using his strong senses.

That night, after May, Betty, and Sumo had gone to sleep, Thorn stayed up to examine the lax incense. He waited for everyone else to go to sleep because May would not let the lax incense go. It was the last piece she had of Storm. May was even holding it in her sleep, so Thorn had to carefully remove it and quickly replace it with another incense he found in her bag. Thorn took a close look at the incense. He examined the carving of Storm's name. Some cracks were different that Thorn's keen eyes didn't miss. He smelled the lax incense to see if he can find Storm's scent. The incense had a relaxing aroma that sometimes caused Storm's battle opponents to miss their attacks. Thorn liked the smell, but he wasn't going to let that distract him. He sniffed closely to look for Storm's scent and didn't find it. After doing further investigation, Thorn was able to conclude that the incense was not Storm's and that Storm was probably still alive.

When morning came and everyone woke up, Thorn told Betty and Sumo, "I need to talk to you guys. I believe I have news that will cheer you guys up." Betty and Sumo sat down in front of Thorn, not expecting much out of the news. "I think Storm is alive," said Thorn.

"Thorn, stop getting your hopes up, it will make you disappointed. We all know that Storm is dead, and we all miss him. The Ultra Queen told us that she killed Storm and even has proof. Where else would she have gotten that lax incense?" questioned Sumo.

"She must have gotten a lax incense and carved Storm's name in it to make it look like it belonged to Storm. Last night, I closely inspected Storm's lax incense with my senses and was able to conclude that this lax incense never belonged to Storm," said Thorn, hoping Betty and Sumo would believe him. Betty and Sumo looked at each other in a way that Thorn could tell that they were still doubting him. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. I know that we will see Storm again, someday," said Thorn.


	12. The News

Storm, Plusle, and Minun spent the next two weeks roaming around areas near Route 110. After the two weeks, Storm saw Latios flying toward him when he, Plusle, and Minun were on Route 103. He was excited but also worried to hear news from Latios.

"Hey Latios, did you find anything?" Asked Storm, feeling anxious to know.

"I'm afraid I couldn't find anything, no trace of where May and your teammates could be. It's almost like they just disappeared to nowhere," answered Latios.

Storm sighed in disappointment, then remembered that he had Latios's mega stone. "Oh, by the way, I found your mega stone," said Storm, taking the mega stone out of his lax incense.

"Really? Awesome! Thank you so much Storm! Yes, that is my mega stone. I wasn't even expecting you to find this and you did. I've been looking for this for a while. Where did you find it?" Shouted Latios as he received the mega stone from Storm.

"In a random house, I remembered seeing it there, so went to that house to get your mega stone," answered Storm.

"Hey, Storm, do you mind if I borrow May's mega bracelet to use as a keystone?" Asked Latios. Storm remembered how Norman took the mega bracelet with him when he rushed to tell the Pokémon league about what happened to May.

"Um, I kind of lost it," said Storm, not feeling like talking about what happened in Petalburg city. Storm gave Plusle and Minun the 'Just roll with it' look to make sure they don't try to call him out for lying.

"You lost it?! You know, if May ever does come back, she will be upset that you lost her mega bracelet," said Latios. Storm could feel himself getting emotional when Latios said the words 'if' and 'ever'.

"Don't worry, I will probably find it eventually," said Storm.

"It's okay, I bet that you or someone else who knows May will find it. I have some keystones back on the Southern island and will use one of those to trigger my mega evolution. Plus, May would probably be so relieved to be back that it would be a long time before she would even care about her mega bracelet," said Latios. "So Storm, I heard that there is a very big contest happening tonight, a contest where the biggest contest stars compete against each other in every category with their best Pokémon for contests. I think you should go to it and also go to the carnival that they are having before the contest. I bet your two friends that you have got there will enjoy it," said Latios, noticing Plusle and Minun.

"Are you really a legendary Pokémon?" Asked Plusle, feeling like he finally had a chance to speak.

"Yes, I am a Legendary Pokémon," answered Latios.

"Oh my gosh, I have never seen a legendary Pokémon!" Shouted Minun.

"So, Latios, where is this carnival and contest?" Asked Storm.

"It's in Lilycove city. I'll fly you there right now because the carnival is going to start soon," said Latios.

"Wait, we get to fly on that Pokémon? Awesome!" Shouted Plusle, feeling the most excitement he has ever felt in his life.

Storm, Plusle, and Minun all hopped on Latios and headed to Lilycove city.


	13. Carnival Rage

Storm, Plusle, and Minun arrived at Lilycove city to be welcomed by the festivity of the carnival. There were a lot of people and Pokémon from all over the Hoenn region. There were a bunch of different attractions that excited Plusle and Minun.

"I can't wait to tell everyone I know that I flew on a legendary Pokémon!" Shouted Plusle.

"Those carnival games look fun and have good prizes, come on, we have got to try them!" Shouted Minun as he ran toward the games. Storm tried to keep up with them as they were looking for a game to try first. They choose a game called 'Arbok Trap'. The way people won the game was to get their Pokémon to roll a ball across plates and get it to stop on the golden plate, which was the last plate before the ball would drop at the end. It was not as easy as it looked.

"Let's do that game!" Shouted Plusle getting in the line. The game was so popular that the line was forty-five minutes long. Storm tried to convince Plusle and Minun that it wasn't worth it, but they were not going to be convinced. Storm took Plusle to see others play the game while Minun held their spot in line. They did this to learn how to play the game and to come up with a strategy. Minun also got a turn to watch while Plusle held the spot in line. Everyone that Storm watched play failed, so he wasn't expecting to win.

When it was finally Storm, Plusle, and Minun's turn, Storm decided to go first. To Storm's surprise, he managed to win after seeing everyone else fail. Plusle and Minun were jumping in excitement when he won a big farfetch'd plush. They dragged the plush around in a plastic bag, so it doesn't get ruined.

As Storm was walking by a ring toss game, he saw Flannery, the gym leader of Lavaridge Town. She was trying to win the ring toss game with her torkoal. She kept on failing, but she didn't want to give up, so she kept on getting back in line and trying again. The woman running the game eventually got tired of seeing Flannery play the game over and over again, so she told her that she needed to try other games so others would have a chance to play this game. Flannery did not like hearing this after having so much determination, so she stomped away, very angry.

"This is so stupid!" Flannery yelled, kicking a lamppost. Flannery kicked it to blow off some steam, but her torkoal, who takes things very literally, thought she was actually trying to knock the lamppost down, so Torkoal melted the bottom with her ember. The lamppost fell pretty quickly. No one got hurt, but now there was the damage that Flannery had to pay for.

Flannery's bad luck didn't end there. Flannery then got in line for a dunk tank. When the dunk tank closed, Flannery was the next one in line. Flannery was super enraged that she waited so long in line only to have the dunk tank closed in her face. She booed at the dunk tank people and complained that she had been waiting in line for too long to have it be closed.

Flannery lost it. She ran over to a nearby restaurant and pulled down some chairs. She threw some silverware and broke a couple of glasses. Torkoal would have started a fire if it weren't for a waiter's quick thinking with the fire extinguisher. Flannery was kicked out of the restaurant and banned from coming again, even though the restaurant owner didn't want to have to ban a gym leader. Flannery picked up a big rock and smashed it to the ground, breaking it to pieces.

When Flannery smashed the rock, a girl's deerling, who had gotten lost, was frightened. The deerling ran into the water at the beach of Lilycove city. The deerling couldn't swim, so when the water got too deep, she started to drown.

When Storm walked by the beach, he noticed the splashing water and realized a Pokémon was drowning. It reminded him of when he almost drowned as an electrike. He learned how to swim shortly after he evolved into a manectric, so he knew that he had to save it. Storm jumped into the water and quickly swam toward the deerling. He gently grabbed it with his mouth and swam back to the shore. Plusle and Minun cheered him on as he saved the deerling. Storm stayed by the deerling as she recovered from the scary experience. He remembered the time when he was the one drowning and when May saved him. It had felt so long since that time he first met May. He let those memories sink in him as he layed on the beach.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" A girl shouted running toward the deerling. She picked her deerling up and looked at Storm. "Thank you for watching my deerling," she said.

Storm smiled as he saw the girl cuddle her deerling. Then, an announcement came on saying that the contest was starting soon.


	14. Stage Surprises

Storm, Plusle, and Minun entered the contest hall and found a place to sit.

"Welcome to the grand contest! We have gathered our biggest contest stars to compete in every category with their best Pokémon. Let's meet them!" the announcer shouted. First, we have Yoko and her gyarados, Gyalaxy!" The audience started to cheer as the gyarados was curled up on stage. "Next, we have Clayton and his heracross, Heracles!" The audience shouted in excitement as the heracross showed his muscles off on stage. "Third, we have got Ruslan and his kirlia, Lia!" The audience grew louder as the kirlia danced on the stage. "And finally, we've got everybody's favorite, Lisia and her altaria, Ali!" The audience started to scream when Lisia and Ali were about to make their entry on stage. But when the spotlight turned on, the audience grew silent when instead of Lisia and Ali, space stood on the stage.

"What? Where's Lisia and Ali? Are they running late? Lisia has never been this late before, especially for a contest this big. Don't worry we will check the dressing rooms to see if Lisia is still in there. While we wait, let's take a moment of silence for our missing champion, May. She would have loved to be here to watch tonight," said the announcer.

The audience was silent at the moment. A tear rolled down Storm's cheek when he thought about May. Although May was more into battling than she was into contests, she still loved to watch contests and sometimes even participated in them. She had a good number of fans.

During that moment, someone got the idea that what happened to May might have also happened to Lisia. Most people in Hoenn knew what probably had happened to May now because Norman made it to the Pokémon League to report it to them and they spread the word on the news. When the moment of silence was over, that person told their friend their theory, and soon, the rumor spread across the entire contest hall. Some of Lisia's fans were angry, while others got worried.

Eventually, the announcer announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, we checked all of the dressing rooms, and Lisia and Ali were nowhere to be found. We checked the other rooms in the entire building, but she wasn't anywhere. We even looked around Lilycove city to see if she was coming, but we didn't see her. We will give her ten more minutes to show up, but if she doesn't come, then we'll either have to cancel the contest or find a replacement. We apologize for any inconvenience," The entire audience gasped. Storm also got curious about what could have happened to Lisia and if that theory was true. Was May not the only one who got captured by that big, mysterious Pokémon? Could that creature be after anyone else or has anyone else already been captured?

"Come on Storm, let's be the replacement!" Shouted Minun as he and Plusle started running toward the backstage.

"Plusle! Minun! Are you crazy? We can't be the replacement, this is for the biggest contest stars," Storm said, trying to stop them. But Plusle and Minun didn't listen. They snuck into the backstage and found a safe place for their farfetch'd plush. They saw harnesses that were just their size and had a great idea. They would fly on those harnesses while Storm would perform on the stage. They shared their idea with Storm.

"Plusle, Minun, we shouldn't do this. You don't know how big this contest is," said Storm, thinking their idea was crazy.

"But you said your trainer was good at contests," fessed Minun.

"It's true, but she never used me for contests, she mainly used Betty," sighed Storm.

"Just do it!" Said Minun. Minun ran over to the other side of the stage to put on the harness on that side while Plusle put on the harness on the side Storm was on.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is show them how awesome your moves are and do your best. I bet we'll do great," said Plusle, pushing Storm on the stage. Storm slowly walked on the stage and let the audience see him.

"Well, look at what we have got here, it's a manectric! I wonder if he wants to replace Lisia because it looks like Lisia is not showing up to this contest," joked the announcer.

Storm posed on the stage and then started to use his moves. He could hear the audience cheering in excitement as he performed. Then, he saw Plusle and Minun flying above him with their harnesses. Plusle and Minun used their electricity to write Storm's name in the air so the audience knew who he was.

"Hey, it's Storm!" someone from the audience shouted.

"I knew it was him, what other manectric could be so appealing?" another person in the audience said.

Storm finished his performance with his best move, thunder. The audience shouted crazy when they saw Storm use the move. Plusle and Minun lowered their harnesses, and when they reached the ground, they took them off and posed next to Storm. The audience clapped and shouted.

"What an amazing performance by Storm and his two friends that he's got there. I think we all already know who our winner will possibly be!" shouted the announcer.

"Plusle, Minun, thank you. It's been a long time since I...," Storm started. He was interrupted by a strange noise. He looked to his left and saw, what looked like a wormhole that had opened up right on stage. Out of the wormhole, came a mysterious Pokémon. It looked like a Christmas tree made out of wires. Its head was a star-shaped light and its body had what looked like Christmas lights around it.

The Pokémon ran toward Storm, Plusle, and Minun. It managed to grab Minun with its copper hands. It also tried to grab Plusle and Storm, but Storm managed to pull Plusle away from the hand just as it was about to grab Plusle, and Storm was too big to be picked up by one of its hands. Storm slammed into the creature trying to knock it back into the mysterious wormhole, just hoping it would drop Minun. When Storm realized it wasn't dropping Minun as it was falling into the hole, he quickly clamped the creature's tail with his mouth. Minun was relieved at first but then realized that Storm had given the creature a second chance to grab Plusle and if Storm keeps clamping on to the creature, then the creature could even possibly drag Storm in the wormhole. Minun knew this would be difficult for Plusle, but he had to tell Storm to let go of the creature's tail and slam him into the hole again, even if it meant getting sucked in the hole for Minun.

"Storm," Minun said, struggling in the tight grip of the mysterious Pokémon's copper hands.

"Don't worry Minun, we will free you," Storm said, with his mouth still clamped onto the creature's tail, making his words kind of fuzzy. Plusle was looking at Minun with determination in his eyes.

"No, Storm, you have to let go and push the creature in this hole. Do not grab back on to it, even if it doesn't drop me," said Minun.

"What?!" Storm and Plusle both shouted. Storm almost unintentionally let go of the creature's tail.

"But, you will get sucked into the hole and who knows what will happen to you next," cried Plusle.

"I know and I have accepted that because if this creature doesn't get pushed into the hole soon, it could drag all of us in the hole. Storm, I know it may be hard, but you have to let go of the creature and push it into the hole. Plusle, I know this will be very difficult for you, but it has to be done. I'm sure I will see you again someday!" shouted Minun, with teary eyes.

Storm sadly let go of the creature's tail and pushed it into the wormhole with Minun still in its grip. The creature and Minun disappeared into the hole. Plusle fell on to the floor seeing this. When he got up, tears came out of his eyes like a running faucet. He fell to the floor again and kept crying.

"Plusle, I'm so sorry. I'm very sad that this had to happen, too," Storm quietly said to Plusle.

"Oh, Storm, I know this is not your fault, Minun only wanted to save us from being dragged into that hole," Plusle cried, breathing heavily and sniffling. He got up and cried into Storm's leg. "Before you came back to us, Minun would have not been this brave to accept whatever would happen to him so he can save someone else from having that same thing happen to them," Plusle said, crying. "Storm, I need to tell you something," Plusle said.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Storm, looking down at Plusle with sympathetic eyes.

"When you told us about how your trainer had disappeared, I never took it that seriously. I don't know what Minun thought, but part of me didn't believe that your story was even true and that this May doesn't exist. It just didn't sound that realistic. I guess I was also feeling kind of jealous. Of course, I now definitely know that you were not lying to us about anything you have said. We never had a trainer, so we didn't realize how painful it was for you to be separated from your trainer when you had a really strong bond with her. But now that I am separated from Minun, I understand your pain and worry about your trainer. It's been so long, if ever since I Minun and I were separated. The thought of never seeing Minun again tears me apart and it feels like my life is falling apart," explained Plusle.

"Plusle, I get you," replied Storm.

"But we must not give up," said Plusle, whose tears seemed to be drying up. "Storm, I know this may sound crazy and risky, but we need to jump into that strange hole and rescue Minun," said Plusle, now looking determined. Storm thought about it for a second.

"Okay, Let's do it," Storm replied, knowing that this could be the only chance to rescue Minun. Plusle jumped on Storm's head and held on tight as Storm jumped into the hole.


	15. The Summoning

"What just happened there? What was that?!" Shouted the announcer. The audience looked shocked when they saw that mysterious Pokémon come out of a wormhole that suddenly appeared right on the stage. "No one has ever reported seeing something like this before. This could be a new discovery! We need to have all gym leaders, elite four members, former champions, the professor, and all of his assistants come here right now," said the announcer.

The announcer made an alert that would go to every TV and calling device in Hoenn. The alert said, "Attention everyone in Hoenn. Something very unexpected happened during the big contest. First of all, Lisia and Ali never showed up. Lisia, if you are hearing this alert, I'm sorry to tell you that Storm had to replace your contest spot. But that's not even why we sent this alert. After Storm and his two friends which appeared to be a plusle and minun performed, a strange hole opened up right on the stage. A mysterious Pokémon that no one here has ever seen or heard about before came out of it and stole the minun. A few minutes later, Storm and the plusle seemed to intentionally jump into the hole. We don't know what will happen to them now. We need all gym leaders, elite four members, and former champions to report to the contest hall right now. Be sure to bring your Pokémon because we don't know what could happen next. The contest hall is in Lilycove city. We also need the professor and all of his assistants to come to the contest hall so we can record as much information as possible. We hope to get more information on this mysterious hole as soon as possible."

The gym leaders and elite four members quickly rushed to the Lilycove city contest hall. Roxanne had nothing to do at that time, so was pretty cool about having to go all the way to Lilycove city.

Brawly was a little upset that he had to go to Lilycove city because he was in the middle of a training session when he got the alert, but didn't mind it very much.

Wattson rushed to Lilycove city, very interested in what happened, mainly because electric type Pokémon were involved.

Flannery came stomping in the contest hall with her torkoal, still upset about what happened at the carnival.

Norman, who had been going through a tough family situation recently, got a personal call saying that he didn't have to go to Lilycove city if he didn't want to, but he decided to go anyway.

Winona was the first one to get to the contest hall because she had Pokémon that she could fly very fast on.

Tate and Liza hovered into the contest hall with their psychic powers, telepathically talking about how it doesn't make sense that their solrock and lunatone can't learn the moves morning sun and moonlight after they had tried to get a move tutor to teach Solrock and Lunatone those moves and the move tutor said they couldn't learn them.

Wallace was usually the most interested when it comes to mysterious events but he had his mind on something else. Wallace was already at the contest because he was was Lisia's uncle and was very excited to see Lisia perform. He was now very worried about Lisia because she didn't show up to the contest which was something that had never happened before. It didn't help when the rumor about what could have happened to Lisia spread around the audience.

The elite four members walked in next. Sydney and Glacia were just training their Pokémon when they got the alert and came to the contest hall immediately after hearing the alert.

Phoebe walked in the contest hall while writing a complaint to the people who ran the carnival stands. Like Flannery, Phoebe also had bad luck at the carnival but it had nothing to with what happened to Flannery or what she did. Phoebe was waiting in line to get cotton candy and she unexpectedly found herself in that line for a whole hour. The line didn't appear long, but the system was so messed up that the people running the stand started to serve people who were behind Phoebe as if she were invisible.

Drake walked in the contest hall with his salamence. When Salamence entered the contest hall, he rushed over to the nearest trash can and threw up in it.

"Yeah, he's been doing that a lot lately," said Drake, scratching his head, when he noticed that Glacia saw it. Drake remembered the time when he first saw his Salamence throw up. It was during the last elite four battle before the Pokémon league had to pause, due to May's disappearance. Drake was using his Salamence against the opposing trainer's ledian. In the middle of the battle, Salamence puked right on the ledian. Drake had to apologize to the trainer and explain that it wasn't a real battle move. Drake has been finding Salamence puking on the ground and in trash cans since then.

When everyone who was called to the contest hall arrived, the all sat down. Some were able to find empty seats from fans who left, but most of the fans decided to stay because they were very interested in what had happened. The contest staff had to get extra chairs from the storage so everyone could sit. By the time everyone had made it to the contest hall, the mysterious hole had closed, but everyone was asked to stay in case it reopens or causes something else to happen.


	16. Buzzwole and Pheromosa

"Queen Ultra, I found this today," said the mysterious Pokémon, showing the Ultra Queen Minun.

"Looks like a minun. I didn't need one but I will take it anyway. You can throw it in the cell with May and her Pokémon. Good work, Xurkitree," said the Ultra Queen, who was able to hear what Ultra beasts were saying. She still couldn't hear the words of regular Pokémon, but knew the words of Ultra beasts. Xurkitree decided not to mention that he captured the minun in an attempt to capture Storm because he knew the Ultra Queen would get angry at him for letting Storm get away.

Xurkitree went to the cell and quickly threw Minun in before one of May's Pokémon would try to attack or escape. Minun hit the wall and slid to the ground. Thorn wondered if this Minun knew anything about Storm, for if he was even from the Hoenn region.

"Hello, are you from the Hoenn region?" Asked Thorn, looking at Minun.

"Yes, I am in fact from the Hoenn region. Is that where you are from?" Answered Minun, laying against the wall upside down.

"Yes, we got abducted by this Pokémon called Guzzlord a couple of weeks ago. I need to ask you something. Do you know about this manectric named Storm?" Asked Thorn, trying to confirm that Storm is alive.

"Thorn, stop getting your hopes up," said Sumo, who doubted that Storm was alive and was tired of Thorn trying to say that.

"Yes! I was just with him. Wait, a sceptile, beautifly, and hariyama. Yes, Storm told me all about you guys. Your names are Thorn, Betty, and Sumo," said Minun, who was very shocked.

"I knew Storm wasn't dead!" Shouted Thorn, smiling.

"I guess you were right," said Sumo.

"And that girl over there, she must be May," inferred Minun, noticing May in the corner of the cell.

"Yes, that is right!" said Thorn.

"Storm had told Plusle and I so much about her. He said that she was a really good trainer and that he was very close to her. He was very worried after she disappeared in the Nameless cavern in the arms of a mysterious Pokémon, which I'm assuming is this Guzzlord that you mentioned earlier," explained Minun, wishing he could tell Storm that he has found May.

"I wish May could know that Storm is alive. We have been falsely informed by this Ultra Queen that Storm is dead. May has been heartbroken ever since," sighed Betty, looking at May.

Meanwhile, Storm and Plusle had reached the end of the wormhole. They found themselves in a mysterious world. There were big trees shaped like muscular bodies and small trees underneath them. There were big crystals spiked out of the ground in many different colors. Colorful seaweed was waving, even though it wasn't in the water. Storm looked around and saw waterfalls, mountains, caves, and fields. Storm was quite amazed by the sight. He looked up a hill and saw a pathway that leads up the hill to a castle. When he studied the ground, he noticed footprints in the sand that looked like the feet of the creature that took Minun. Storm figured that Minun was probably taken to the castle so he went up the pathway with Plusle riding him.

When Storm got to the castle, he saw two guards at the front entrance. Storm found a hiding place and waited for a good chance to sneak in the castle. One guard looked like a giant muscular mosquito, while the other one was a giant, skinny roach.

The guard's names were Buzzwole and Pheromosa. Buzzwole was the muscular mosquito, while Pheromosa was the skinny roach. The Ultra Queen hired them, thinking they would be the best guards to work together to stop intruders, but they did not get along with each other. Buzzwole and Pheromosa always had arguments with each other over stupid things, such as their strength. When Storm was watching them while hiding and waiting, they started to argue.

"You know, I feel proud to be the strongest ultra beast," said Buzzwole, flexing his muscles.

"What are you talking about? Every ultra beast knows that I am the strongest," argued Pheromosa.

"What do you mean you're the strongest? Look at those limbs, there so skinny compared to my muscular limbs," shouted Buzzwole.

"My limbs are supposed to look like that. It's a way to trick my battle opponents into thinking I'm weak and then they take a painful hit from me. Plus, my legs are way better than yours. I can run very fast, while your stubby legs don't look like they can run at all," argued Pheromosa.

"I don't need to run, I can fly. You can't fly!" Argued Buzzwole.

"Those wings are delicate!" Yelled Pheromosa.

"You're delicate!" Yelled back Buzzwole. Buzzwole stood there, proud of his insult.

"By you do you mean you?!" Shouted Pheromosa. Pheromosa jump kicked Buzzwole, sending both of them flying away from the entrance. This gave Storm and Plusle the chance to enter the castle without getting caught. Plusle quietly laughed at the argument.

Storm walked through the castle with Plusle on his head. He reached the center of the room and saw a woman with red hair wearing a long dress next to a Pokémon. She turned around and gasped when she saw Storm.

"What? How did you get into the castle?!" Shouted the Ultra Queen. "That Buzzwole and Pheromosa should have kept you out. Kartana, please tell Buzzwole and Pheromosa to report here now!" She shouted. A small, origami-like Pokémon made of sharp paper floated to the entrance of the castle. Kartana saw Buzzwole and Pheromosa walking back to the entrance, arguing with each other.

"The Ultra Queen says you have to report to her in the lobby now," said Kartana.

"What? Why?" Asked Pheromosa.

"You're in trouble," answered Kartana.

"Whatever it is is probably your fault," shouted Buzzwole, looking at Pheromosa.

"No, it will be your fault!" Shouted back Pheromosa, looking at Buzzwole. Buzzwole and Pheromosa followed Kartana into the lobby.

"You know what, Storm? Fine, I'll give you what you want while I talk to these terrible guards," said the Ultra Queen. "Crank it, Poipole!" She commanded. Poipole cranked up a huge cell. In the cell, was May, Thorn, Betty, Sumo, and Minun. Storm rushed over to the cell, happy that he had finally found May and his teammates.

"May, I've got to admit something to you, I lied about Storm being dead. That lax incense I gave you was nothing more than a fake," sighed the Ultra Queen.

"Storm!" May shouted in excitement and disbelief. She grabbed Storm's paws through the bars of the cell. Storm smiled the most that he had smiled in a long time. Plusle and Minun quickly found each other and held paws. May's Pokémon were gathered around, very happy to see Storm.

"Buzzwole! Pheromosa! How could you let this happen?" Yelled the Ultra Queen.

"Pheromosa jump kicked me, which sent us flying and tumbling away from the entrance door," explained Buzzwole.

"Buzzwole started the fight!" Argued Pheromosa. As Buzzwole and Pheromosa kept arguing with each other on whose fault it was, Minun saw a jellyfish-like creature carrying a bucket of water and got an idea. He thought it would be funny if Plusle stole that bucket of water and poured it on the Ultra Queen.

"Hey Plusle, I have a funny idea for you. You should go take that bucket of water and pour it on that Queen," whispered Minun.

"Great idea," whispered Plusle. Plusle ran to the jellyfish creature, whose name was Nililego, and stole the bucket from Nililego's loose grip. Nililego tried to go after Plusle, but Plusle was too fast. Plusle climbed on Buzzwole, who was too focused on getting Pheromosa in trouble to notice. When he got on top of Buzzwole's head, Plusle poured the water right on the Ultra Queen and quickly got down and ran back to the cell.

"Okay, who did that?" Questioned the Ultra Queen, looking at Buzzwole and Pheromosa.

"It was her!" Buzzwole quickly said, pointing at Pheromosa.

"No, it was him!" Pheromosa said back, pointing to Buzzwole.

When the bucket of water poured on the Ultra Queen, her long red hair fell off revealing her turquoise hair that was underneath the red hair which was just a wig. May gasped when she realized who the Ultra Queen was.

"I knew it!" Shouted Thorn.

"Lisia?!" Shouted May, who was very shocked.

"Oh no, you found out!" Shouted Lisia.

"Lisia, how could you do this? I thought we were great friends!" Screamed May, pulling on the cell bars.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," sighed Lisia."There was more to my plan than just stealing legendary Pokémon. While I did plan to steal legendary Pokémon, so I can use their powers for contests, you were my main target. I captured you, so I can steal your contest fans by making them think that you are skipping champion battles and hiding from everyone in Hoenn on purpose," explained Lisia.

"What if they don't believe you?" Questioned May, who was a little worried about what Lisia will do.

"They'll believe me alright. I am going to tell them when I am about to perform in the big contest that is happening at Lilycove city tonight," said Lisia. Then, suddenly Ali came out of one of the rooms looking worried. He started to make noises.

"He says you're late for the contest," translated Poipole.

"Oh no? Well I better get going then," responded Lisia. She looked at Buzzwole and Pheromosa who were still arguing and hitting each other. "You know what, I don't care who it was, you guys are both fired!" Yelled Lisia, looking at Buzzwole and Pheromosa. Buzzwole and Pheromosa paused in shock for a second, then started blaming each other for whose fault _that_ was. "Blacephalon, Stakataka, kick Buzzwole and Pheromosa out of this castle and then take over as guards," ordered Lisia. A Pokémon with a disco ball-like head and a Pokémon that looked like a walking fortress pushed Buzzwole and Pheromosa out of the castle. "Poipole, did you master your dragon pulse?" Lisia asked, looking at Poipole.

"Yes, I think I did," replied Poipole.

"You know what that means? Evolution time!" said Lisia. Poipole evolved into a dragon-like creature with a huge stinger. "Great, you are now Naganadel," said Lisia. "Everyone except for Blacephalon and Stakataka, please take out this manectric," ordered Lisia. Nililego, Xurkitree, Kartana, and Naganadel showed up and prepared for battle. "I've got to go," laughed Lisia. Lisia hopped on Ali and flew into an ultra wormhole.

**A/N: Okay, I just want to apologize for this character bashing. I used to really dislike Lisia's character (she's kind of a Mary Sue TBH) and got so annoyed when competing in contests against her. If you like Lisia as a character, there is nothing wrong with you because that's your opinion. And you have every right to stop reading and hate this story. **


	17. The Final Battle

The Ultra beasts gathered together and got closer to Storm. Storm knew he was outnumbered.

"Don't worry, Storm, I know we can do this," said Plusle, getting back on Storm's back. Storm could feel those words give him a little bit of hope. Storm nodded he made the first move. It was a bite attack that hit Nihilego. Nililego stumbled back a bit. "I will make your thunder stronger by hitting you with my electric moves for your lightning rod to absorb," whispered Plusle.

The battle went on. Storm used his rain dance move so his thunder wouldn't miss. He used charge to increase the power of thunder before using thunder. Storm worked with Plusle to take down the Ultra beasts one by one. May and the team cheered him on as he battled. It was a very tough battle, but Storm and Plusle pushed through. Minun also helped by discharging electricity into Storm's lightning rod from the cell. Storm used bite on ultra beasts that seemed to resist Storm's thunder attack so he could weaken them a bit before firing thunder on them.

After one of the toughest battles that Storm has ever had, Storm was wounded from some of the nasty hits he had taken from the ultra beasts but Plusle was mostly unharmed because the ultra beasts weren't aiming for him.

Storm and Plusle thought that they had beat all of the ultra beasts, but there was still one that was standing. That ultra beast was Celesteela. She was avoiding the battle while all of the other ultra beasts battled. Celesteela knew she would have lost if she decided to battle Storm because she was weak to electric attacks. Celesteela had a much darker plan. She would wait for the ultra beasts to finish battling and then enter the room and fire a huge blast that she had been charging since May and her Pokémon were taken to the castle. Instead of hitting Storm with it, she would hit May and her Pokémon. The blast would for sure be fatal to May and even possibly, her Pokémon. Celesteela had been planning to do this for a while and didn't expect a battle to happen between Storm and the ultra beasts to happen which would make her plan a little more difficult. She hoped they would win, but her plan would still work if they lost, as long as Storm had been weakened enough.

Celesteela hovered in the room and found herself a good spot to fire the blast from. She held out her two arms and aimed toward the cell and started loading the blast. The blast would be so big and powerful, that it would take a long time to load. Storm tried to battle the creature, but his thunder attack had run out of power, and Storm's other moves would be ineffective. Storm just couldn't watch this creature kill May and his teammates. He knew his only other option was to run into the blast to stop it from hitting them, even if that meant risking his own life. He turned to look at May and his teammates. Minun seemed terrified by Celesteela. That was when Storm made the hardest decision he had ever made in his life. He was going to do it.

"Everyone, back up, I'm going to stop the blast," said Storm.

"How?" Asked Minun, breathing very heavily from fear.

"I'm going to let the blast hit me, even if it kills me," Storm replied, just managing to squeeze out those words.

"What?!" All of the Pokémon shouted. Storm knew that if May could hear him, she would have screamed so loud, that all of the windows in the castle would have shattered.

"In fact, in this state, it probably will kill me, so this might be the last time you will ever see me alive," said Storm, starting to cry, knowing how difficult this will be for everyone.

"No, Storm, please don't die," cried Plusle, holding on tight to Storm's head. "I already thought I had lost Minun today," Plusle's eyes were getting watery. Hearing Plusle say this made Storm feel a blade of emotion cutting through him.

"I'm sorry, Plusle, I have to," sighed Storm. "Plusle, Minun, thank you for being my friends. You always cheered me up when I was going through hard times of worrying about May and my teammates. You made sure I would never spend that time alone and hidden from everyone," Storm said. "Thorn, Betty, Sumo, you guys were awesome teammates to me. You always cheered me up when I lost a battle and were great partners in double battles. You even helped May know that she shouldn't return me to my awful pack in the first place. Also, please find a way to tell May that she was an excellent trainer to me. She always believed in me, took good care of me, and saved my life right from the start. I don't know any trainer who would have been the same," Storm said, with teary eyes. Storm looked at the loading blast and saw that it was getting bigger. He knew he didn't have much time left. He looked back at everyone and said, "I've got to go now, sorry that I can't be with you guys during your future adventures. But that doesn't mean you should stop going on adventures once you get back to Hoenn. Keep going and don't ever give up. I will always be with you, even if I'm not physically there," said Storm, breathing heavily. Storm gently threw Plusle off his head so he wouldn't be in the blast. Storm coated himself in electricity and ran toward the blast just as it was about to fire. He looked back at everyone one last time and gave them one last smile.

"Thank you, everyone, for giving me this life! If it weren't for all of you, I would have never made it this far!" Storm shouted as loud as he could, just barely having enough time to shout his final words.

"Storm, no!" May shouted, as Thorn and Sumo sadly pulled her to the back of the cell. Betty was clinging tight on May's head and Minun was on the ground, holding Thorn's leg. May's shout was the last thing that Storm heard before the blast fired. It caused a big explosion. Everyone in the cell huddled together and closed their eyes. Plusle was curled up in a corner during the explosion. The explosion sent Celesteela flying and she hit the wall of the room, instantly knocking her out. When the explosion was over, Plusle immediately ran toward the clearing smoke. The explosion caused the cell bars to break, freeing May, her Pokémon, and Minun. They were all unharmed. Plusle was the first one to find Storm. He was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. He didn't seem to be breathing. May ran toward him and tried to use a revive on him. When nothing happened, everyone knew that Storm didn't make it.

"Storm!" May cried. She cried more than she did when Lisia lied to her that Storm was dead. She pressed her head against Storm's lifeless body. The Pokémon all gathered around, crying the most that they ever had in their entire life. Remembering Storm's last words, they knew that they couldn't stay here crying forever and had to find a way back to Hoenn. Sumo picked up Storm's body.

May remembered the power sealers and knew that she had to free the legendary Pokémon. May and the Pokémon found the staircase and went to the power sealer room. When May noticed that the silver machine was gone, she realized that Celesteela was the silver machine. May went over to the power sealer machines and found the button that frees the Pokémon. She pushed the buttons on all of the machines and freed Flood, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Flood cried when he found out about what happened to Storm, nearly turning the room into a pool.

"Hey Sumo, can you put down the body real quick?" Asked Mesprit. Sumo put Storm's body in front of the lake guardians, not knowing why they would need it.

"That manectric, he was so brave. He gave his own life to save all of yours," said Azelf. All three lake guardians started to glow. Storm's body started to glow as well. May kneeled to see what would happen. When the glowing stopped, Storm opened his eyes and gasped for air. Storm looked around at everyone.

"Whew, I'm so glad everyone is okay," he said. May smiled and hugged Storm very tightly. The rest of the team and Plusle and Minun hugged Storm in disbelief as well.

May and the Pokémon walked out of the castle, realizing that they were on another planet and needed an ultra wormhole to get back to Hoenn. Then suddenly, Airplane and two other Pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Airplane!" May shouted, hugging Airplane.

"Good, you all escaped! Now let's get you back to the Hoenn region!" Said Airplane. Airplane helped May get on Solgaleo's back. May pulled out her Pokédex to see if it would be able to identify what Pokémon it was. The Pokédex didn't know much information about it, but was able to identify its name and that it was legendary. May got the same result for Lunala. May and the Pokémon got on Solgaleo and Lunala's back and Solgaleo opened an ultra wormhole that led back to the Hoenn region. When everyone was holding on tight, the two Pokémon flew in the wormhole.


	18. Contest Chaos

Lisia quickly ran to the contest hall and entered. She ignored everything around her because she was in such a hurry. She quickly went into the dressing room to make sure she and Ali were looking at their best. She walked on to the contest stage, making everyone in the audience gasp.

"Hello everybody," greeted Lisia, waving at the audience and striking a pose. She expected a loud audience but instead heard confusing silence. "Come on, where's my audience? Let's hear some noise from you all," said Lisia.

"Yay! You're alive!" Shouted one of Lisia's fans. A few people started to clap very slow.

"You guys must be very sleepy today," laughed Lisia. "Anyway, before we start this contest, I have an announcement to make. I have some sad news about our champion, May," announced Lisia. The entire audience gasped. "I know, very shocking, right?" Said Lisia.

"What is it?" Someone from the audience asked.

"You see, you've probably been wondering why May is not showing up to her champion title defense battles. Well, I kind of accidentally figured that out just the other day. Ali and I were out on a walk when we heard loud music and noises that seemed to be coming from a hidden place. We followed the music and found a hidden tent. We decided to take a peek in the tent and couldn't believe what we found. It was May listening to loud music and watching TV, laying down on pillows while eating junk food. I told her that she missed a champion title defense battle and she told me that she didn't care. She said that she was tired of risking her champion title and that she was purposely hiding from everyone in Hoenn to 'Poochyena-Guard' her title. Honestly, I would blame her father for this because his lazy Pokémon showed a bad example to her," explained Lisia.

"Hey! Excuse me!" An angry voice from the audience shouted.

"Who said that?" Questioned Lisia, not knowing why May's father would be in the audience. She then continued to try to convince the audience that May is skipping battles on purpose.

Norman, who was already very stressed, was getting more upset hearing Lisia to say all of this. He knew that none of those things that Lisia said were true.

"I want to send my vigoroth to attack that altaria," Norman whispered to himself. Vigoroth, who was sitting right next to him, heard him and now really wanted to do that.

"Great idea!" Shouted Vigoroth, getting up from his seat and running toward the stage. Norman was about to stop him but decided not to. Vigoroth managed to get on the stage without Lisia or Ali noticing him. The audience decided to stay silent to see what would happen. Vigoroth snuck behind Ali and took his mega stone.

"Hey! That's my mega stone!" Whined Ali, trying to snatch the mega stone back. Vigoroth ran to the backstage and Ali chased him. Lisia was so focused on talking, that she didn't even notice.

"I promised May to keep all of this a secret, but I knew I had to tell all of you this because she is being unfair. I think May should lose her champion title for this," concluded Lisia, hoping the audience will be on her side and believe her.

"Lisia, do you expect us to believe that?" Questioned someone in the audience.

"What do you mean? It's true, right Ali?" Lisia said. She turned to Ali to confirm her information and that was when she noticed that Ali wasn't there. "Ali, where are you? Everyone, please excuse me, I've got to go find Ali," said Lisia, looking embarrassed. Lisia ran off the stage to look for Ali. She went backstage and found Ali laying on the ground, fainted. He appeared to have some scratches and his neatly brushed feathers were all messed up. Standing next to him was an angry-looking Vigoroth, who appeared to have just battled. Lisia knew that the Vigoroth had beaten Ali in a battle but didn't know why they were battling or where the vigoroth came from. Lisia was furious that Vigoroth had beaten up Ali right before a contest.

"What have you done to Ali?!" Lisia yelled, kneeling to take a closer look at Ali. Vigoroth crossed his arms and looked away as if he didn't care. Lisia looked around the room and found an escape rope. She picked it up and sneaked behind Vigoroth. She never thought that she would use an escape rope for this, but she was so infuriated that she tied Vigoroth up with the escape rope and dragged him on to the stage, taking Ali, who was still fainted, with her too.

"Look what this vigoroth has done to my precious Ali," said Lisia, showing the audience the tied up vigoroth and fainted Ali.

"That's it!" Norman furiously yelled, getting out of his seat and walking toward the steps to the stage. Norman was already angry to hear Lisia tell all of those lies about May, but seeing his vigoroth tied up like that was the last straw.

"Norman? What are you doing here? I thought you hated contests," questioned Lisia, as Norman got up to the stage.

"First of all, I do not hate contests. Second of all, please let go of my vigoroth!" Shouted Norman, trying to reach for the rope that tied up Vigoroth.

"No! Look what your vigoroth did to Ali!" Shouted Lisia, pointing to Ali.

"Well, I kind of told him to do that," sighed Norman.

"Why would you do that? I'm pretty sure that is not allowed," argued Lisia.

"Because I feel that you have done something to May!" Shouted Norman, seeming to have a hard time saying those words. The entire audience gasped upon hearing this idea.

"I didn't do anything to her. I already explained what happened," denied Lisia, seeming embarrassed.

"I know you're lying. I know May very well and know that she would never do that. Plus, a couple of weeks ago, I saw May's manectric, Storm, and he told me what happened," argued Norman, still having a hard time having to explain all of this.

"You must be an idiot, everyone knows that Pokémon can't talk to people," said Lisia, getting a little nervous that Norman might know the truth.

"Well, he didn't literally tell me. My vigoroth found him hiding in a bush in Petalburg city with a plusle and a minun. They all acted out what happened to May and I quickly guessed it in shock. May got kidnapped by some big Pokémon and Storm was the only one to escape," explained Norman, barley even able to talk at this point. Lisia was so shocked that Norman was able to find out exactly what happened that she almost shouted. She managed to stay silent and keep a straight face so she wouldn't give it away.

"Well, he's probably making that up," said Lisia, not knowing what else to say. She dragged Vigoroth off the stage to a dressing room and pushed him into a wall. Norman followed her there, trying to get Vigoroth back.

"Vigoroth!" Norman shouted, running toward Vigoroth to see if he was okay.

**A/N: Oh Arceus! What the heck even is this scene?! Whenever I look back at this story, out of all the scenes I have written, this one makes me cringe the most. And there are so many WTH scenes in this story and I as the author will admit it. Like, why would Lisia suddenly call a very serious gym leader an 'idiot' in front of thousands of people?! And both Lisia and Norman completely deviate from their characters in the actual game. When and why did I even come up with this idea?! I guess I just wanted a scene where my favorite character from ORAS gets into an argument with my least favorite character. And now I have one, one that was done VERY POORLY!**


	19. The Return

A few minutes after Lisia and Norman ran off the stage, a strange hole opened right on the stage. Out of the hole, came two large Pokémon that no one in Hoenn has ever seen before. One was a metal lion while the other was a cosmic bat.

"Gym leaders, elite four members, and everyone else who we had to summon here today, this is why we summoned you," shouted the announcer in amazement.

"That one looks like a huge, metallic pyroar," commented someone in the audience.

"And that one looks like a giant cosmic swoobat," commented another person.

"Please don't attack us!" Someone shouted, remembering what the other Pokémon from a hole that looks just like the one that just opened did.

"Attack you? No, that isn't why we're here. We are here to bring back something," said Solgaleo, even though he knew the audience wouldn't hear him. Solgaleo kneeled and Storm was the first one to get off of his back, being followed by Plusle and Minun.

"Storm! Your back and alive!" Someone from the audience shouted. "And you got Minun back!"

"Yes and guess who else is with me," Storm said, even though he knew the audience wouldn't hear these words. Storm looked up at May who was sitting on Solgaleo. May got off of Solgaleo making the entire audience gasp and scream very loudly.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I interrupted your contest," said May, looking at the loud audience. Everyone in the audience looked at each other and chuckled.

"May, you didn't disturb a contest. You came to the right place!" Someone shouted, chuckling. That was when May realized that even if there was a contest going on, nobody would get upset that she disturbed it. She had been missing from Hoenn for over two weeks and by then, someone had to notice that something was going on.

"May! Where have you been in the last two weeks? Lisia said you were skipping battles on purpose, but we don't believe that is true. Especially because of how you got here just now!" Shouted what sounded like professor Birch, who May had no idea why he would be here.

"I need to explain what Lisia is doing. I know you probably won't believe this story but it is true. Over two weeks ago, I got this strange letter," May started, realizing something. It was Ali who delivered her that letter. Ali must have pretended to be a postbird to set up the trap. May explained to the audience what happened. There was a lot of gasping in the audience while she told this story. Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie showed themselves to the audience to help May prove that this was all real. May explained how she got abducted by this big Pokémon that her Pokédex couldn't identify. She explained the Ultra world, Ultra wormholes, and the Ultra Beasts. She told the audience about how Lisia was behind all of this. May told the audience about how Storm saved her and showed them the little information that her Pokédex had about Solgaleo and Lunala. She hoped the audience would believe her, even though the story sounded highly unbelievable.

"So that is what happened. That is what caused May to disappear," Someone in the audience curiously said.

"I know you guys probably don't believe me," sighed May, looking down at her feet.

"No, May, we believe you. How could we not believe what our champion says!" Someone shouted. May smiled in relief as the audience shouted, all supporting that her story was real and Lisia's story was fake.

"Sorry for the holdup, everyone," Lisia said, walking back onto the stage. She was shocked to see May on the stage with all of her Pokémon and two legendary Pokémon that she was going to try to steal until Guzzlord got too scared to face legendary Pokémon. They were the same Pokémon that were in the ultra wormhole that Airplane flew into, so it made sense that Airplane was there, but she didn't know how they found May and how May even got out of the cell. "May, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in your tent, hiding from everyone," Lisia said, trying to stay in character with the story.

"So that's what you told them. I just told everyone about what you were doing," said May. The audience started booing at Lisia.

"Hey! Um..." Lisia blurted. She was out of words and knew that she lost. Her whole plan had failed. She slowly took a few steps back as someone threw a berry at her. Soon, many berries were flying towards her, splattering on and staining her nice contest outfit.

Norman had finished untying Vigoroth and was walking back in the main theater to his seat. He was looking at the floor in frustration and Vigoroth was the one to look up at the stage and notice May. Vigoroth tapped Norman and pointed to the stage. When Norman saw May, he was filled with joy and disbelief and ran towards the stage.

"May!" Norman joyfully shouted, running on the stage towards May and hugging her. This caught May by surprise, but as soon as she realized who it was, she understood. "May, I'm so glad to see you okay," Norman warmly spoke, shedding a tear. Plusle and Minun saw this and were very confused. They knew it was that gym leader from Petalburg city, but they didn't know that he cared about May this much. They looked at Storm, who was also shedding a happy tear seeing this.

"Storm, what is going on here? Why does this man care about her so much?" Asked Plusle.

"Because..." Storm started, sounding very happy. "Plusle, Minun, this is what I tried to tell you earlier. That man is her father," answered Storm. Plusle and Minun both looked at each other in shock, now knowing why Storm was trying to hide from Norman back in Petalburg city. Storm just didn't want him to have to worry sick about his daughter.

"Oh, May, I have something for you," said Norman, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out May's mega bracelet and handed it to her.

"My mega bracelet!" Shouted May, taking the mega bracelet and putting back on her wrist. She remembered the time when she tried to bust out of the cell by mega evolving Thorn, hoping the mega evolution would make him powerful enough to break the wall or bars of the cell with grass pledge or dual chop. When she tried to touch the keystone on her mega bracelet to trigger the mega evolution, she instead felt her bare wrist. She looked at both of her wrists and realized that she did not have her mega bracelet. May thought that the Ultra Queen, who was Lisia, had stolen it when May and her Pokémon were put in the cell, unconscious. When May got out of the cell, she was thinking so much about Storm, that she had forgotten all about her mega bracelet. But now she knew that Lisia did not steal her mega bracelet and that her dad had it the whole time.

"Dad, where did you find this?" Asked May, wanting to know how he even had it.

"Your manectric had it and gave it to me," answered Norman, looking at Storm. Storm smiled as he looked at May and Norman. May walked over to Storm and patted him on the head.

"Hey Storm, does this mean we have to return to the wild?" Asked Minun, looking up at Storm. Storm looked down at Minun. Before he could answer, May scooped up Plusle and Minun and looked at them.

"You guys must have been with my Storm while I was gone," said May. Plusle and Minun both nodded. "Well, I think you two would be great replacements for Ali as a big contest star Pokémon. Plus, I don't think you would want to leave Storm. So, would you like to join my team?" Asked May. Plusle and Minun jumped in excitement, almost falling out of May's hands as they nodded. "Great!" May said, smiling. "Now, what should your names be? Do you already have names?" May asked, looking at Storm, Plusle, and Minun. All three shook their heads and Plusle and Minun got excited to hear what their new names would be. "I'm going to name you Possy, like in positive," said May, pointing to Plusle with her hands still full.

"Possy! I love it!" Said Possy, who was so happy that he finally had a real name that wasn't just the name of his Pokémon species.

"And I will call you Neggy, as in negative " May said, pointing to Minun.

"Everyone, my name is now Neggy. Oh, it sounds so good," said Neggy, feeling excited.

"Everyone, this is Possy and Neggy, and one day, they will be the new big contest stars!" Shouted May, holding up Possy and Neggy. The audience shouted in the excitement that May was going to keep the awesome Plusle and Minun pair.

"I think they are already big contest stars," Someone said, remembering the awesome performance they did with Storm.

Meanwhile, Lisia was standing in the back corner of the theater, with berry juice all over her. She was so frustrated that she had failed her plan and knew that instead of gaining new contest fans, she lost the ones she already had. When the audience heard about what Lisia had done, even the Pokémon in the audience were upset. When Salamence could feel himself getting ready to throw up again, he flew toward Lisia and purposely threw up on her.

"Salamence," Drake laughed, shaking his head.

"Ugh, gross! Go away!" Lisia said as Salamence flew back towards Drake. When Salamence left, Lisia saw Wallace walking towards her.

"Lisia, I'm so disappointed in you," Sighed Wallace.

"I know, I'm sorry that I didn't win the contest," sighed Lisia.

"No, it's not that. What you did was just wrong. You can't just abduct someone and try to tell lies to make them look bad hoping to get their contest fans. I would expect the total opposite to happen," explained Wallace. Lisia sat down in the corner, knowing he was right.


	20. Coming Home

After some time had passed, everyone was finally dismissed from the contest hall. May walked outside and felt the fresh air of Hoenn for the first time since she was abducted. It appeared to be midnight. May's Pokémon were still out of their Poké balls because May figured it would be healthy for them to walk a bit after being cooped up in that cell for so long. May planned to go back to her home in Littleroot town so she could rest in her bed after having to sleep on the bench in her cell. Solgaleo and Lunala followed them outside as they were getting ready to open an Ultra wormhole and go back to Alola.

"Hey Solgaleo, we are going to have to leave soon and it will probably be a while before we see Airplane again," said Lunala. "If you want to tell her how you feel about her, you could do it now. No pressure, though," Lunala whispered.

"Okay," said Solgaleo, sounding a little nervous. Solgaleo walked toward Airplane and looked at her right in her golden eyes. "Airplane, before I go, I need to tell you something," said Solgaleo.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Airplane.

"When I first saw you, your beautiful shining sparkly golden eyes caught my attention. Never, have I seen a creature so beautiful. That's why I froze when I saw you when I was normally very talkative to those who make it to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. Before I saw you, Lunala and I both thought that legendary Pokémon could never fall in love, but you proved me wrong. Your personality was also very lovable, even more, lovable than your cute and beautiful look. I have to go now but I hope I can see you again someday," said Solgaleo, feeling anxious about what Airplane is going to say.

"Thanks! That is so sweet! I hope to see you again someday as well," replied Airplane, blushing from what Solgaleo said. Solgaleo looked happy to hear Airplane's response. Then suddenly, Latios flew right toward Airplane and hugged her.

"Latias, you are safe. My telepathic signals told me that and led me here. Sorry that I took a while for me to get here," said Latios, sounding very happy to see Latias. Solgaleo stood there with a stunned red look on his face.

"Airplane, you should have told me you already had a love!" Shouted Solgaleo, sounding angry and jealous with a red face. Airplane burst into hysterical laughter.

"He's my brother," laughed Airplane, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Solgaleo, sounding relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

"Latias, who is this?" Asked Latios, looking at Solgaleo. Airplane looked a little embarrassed and didn't know what to say. "That's okay, I'm so happy that you are alright that I don't need to know," said Latios. Solgaleo opened an ultra wormhole and looked at Airplane one more time.

"Goodbye, Airplane," Solgaleo said, jumping into the wormhole.

"Goodbye everyone," Shouted Lunala, flying into the wormhole. The wormhole closed after Lunala flew in. Shortly after Solgaleo and Lunala's departure, the ferry boat headed toward Petalburg city arrived and everyone headed back there boarded the ferry.

When the boat arrived, May, Norman, and all of the Pokémon walked through Petalburg city and headed toward Littleroot town. May felt welcomed back into Hoenn by the sound of Nocturnal Pokémon and the clear and stary sky. Storm was walking right next to her, remembering the incident that happened in Petalburg city and feeling so relieved that May is back. Storm looked at the bush he had hidden in and almost felt like laughing. When walking through Route 102, Storm remembered playing with Plusle and Minun, who were now named Possy and Neggy, while it was raining. Once the group finally arrived in Littleroot town, Storm had to let out a laugh remembering how Possy and Neggy fooled around in Professor Birch's lab and how Neggy pulled the fire alarm.

"Honey, I'm home," said Norman, knocking on a door to a house. Possy and Neggy realized that it was the same house that Storm had gotten Latios's mega stone from. A happy looking woman opened the door. It was the same woman that was in the house when Storm was taking Latios's mega stone.

"I saw the contest on TV and every crazy thing that happened after it. When I saw May jump off of that metal lion creature, I jumped out of the couch in shock and found myself hugging the TV," the woman said, sounding happy. The woman walked towards May and hugged her. Storm knew the whole time that the woman was her mother, but he never bothered to tell Possy or Neggy this.

"Is that?" Asked Neggy, watching the reunion.

"Yes, that woman is her mother," answered Storm, knowing that he was about to guess it. Suddenly, an anxious-looking dustox approached Storm. Storm recognized the dustox and realized that it was the same dustox that Storm, Possy, and Neggy encountered in Route 102.

"Hey, Storm, right?" Asked the dustox, looking at Storm.

"Yes, how did you know my name?" Storm asked, getting even more curious about this dustox.

"Oh, I just overheard someone calling you that one time, my name is Dusty by the way, in case you were wondering," answered the dustox. "Storm, I am very scared to ask this, but did Betty survive?" Asked Dusty, anxiously squeezing out the words.

"Yes, everyone survived. Betty is right over there," answered Storm, pointing his paw at Betty.

"Betty!" Shouted Dusty, flying toward Betty and hugging her with his four tiny limbs.

"Did you know her from the wild?" Storm asked, walking toward Betty and Dusty.

"She was my only friend from the wild," answered Dusty, with watery eyes. Now Storm understood why Dusty was so anxious and why he freaked out when Storm said that Betty was gone with May.

When May and the other Pokémon were ready to go inside, Dusty said, "Betty, take care of yourself and good luck, okay? I have to go now." Betty nodded as Dusty let go of her and waved as she went inside. May rushed upstairs to her bedroom and flopped on her bed. She was so tired, that she fell asleep very quickly. Storm watched as everyone got comfortable. Airplane, Flood, and Sumo all got back into there Poké balls because they were so big that they didn't all fit in May's room. Thorn and Betty found their favorite spots in May's room and curled up and fell asleep. Possy and Neggy, who have never been in May's room, looked around and found comfortable spots to sleep in.

Soon, Storm was the only one who was still awake. He jumped on May's bed and snuggled by her feet. Storm still couldn't believe everything that happened. He looked at May and was glad that she was back. He looked at Possy and Neggy and was so happy that they were now a part of May's team. Storm closed his eyes, wondering what crazy event will happen next as May continues her adventure.

**A/N: I have a confession to make. I wrote this story long before I published it. If you managed to somehow read through the entire story, congratulations! If you are one of those people who skipped straight to the last chapter.. well at least you were spared from reading some of the most cringy scenes I have ever written. **

**Yes, this was my first fanfic and that comes with a lot of flaws. PWF just shows how much my writing had improved since the time I published this (just over a year ago). The reason the writing style of this story is so... well bad (repetitive, telling instead of showing, lack of figurative language, etc.) is because I had no creative writing skills at that time. I was just using what I learned from school (I was in middle school). This was before I had taken any creative writing classes. But hey, this story was part of the reason I started taking creative writing classes and writing more fan fiction. So even if you cringed a lot and did not enjoy this story (unless you skipped to the end), at least you got to see the root of where my fanfic writing passion began. And to anyone who is still reading this long author's note, I hope you're having an awesome day or night! :)**


End file.
